Labor Day
by MissSparrow101
Summary: She was living her life in solitude, liking her space, not really keen on joining the normal society and social events. He was a convict on the run, in need of a place to lay low for a while. Where she seems to doubt what she wants in life, he knows exactly what he wants. And he is used to taking it too… Whatever could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Have you seen the movie Labor Day, with Josh Brolin and Kate Winslet? I loved it! There is no fanfiction category for it yet sooo…. I stole the storyline to write my own little twist into it… I hope you enjoy!**

It ought have been a normal day. You know like those days when the weekend starts early for you, and you have finally survived another day at that horrible job of yours? Well I certainly do know that feeling. Except this time, I not only had saturday and sunday off, but the entire following week too. It made me feel a little better. This weekend Labor Day was coming around, but unlike most people, I would gladly stay at home.

That was the reason I also decided to drive to Walmart right after work and buy all the things I thought I would need, so I could stay in a day or two, not needing to shop for food. Just me, on the couch, reading some, eating some, maybe working out for a bit… I sounded like a good plan at the time.

I slowly made my way into a parking lot and kept my sunglasses on. I had no intention of making small talk with anyone, I just needed groceries. I was not the most sociable person in the world, I was aware of that. I loved staying inside my apartment, reading, listening to some music, pondering about writing my own books one day. Taking a cart I tried to keep my head in the game of buying the products I needed for the upcoming days. Maybe some chips too? A little chocolate just to make reading all the more pleasant. I smiled to myself, who cared anyway. I took a bar of dark chocolate and placed it between the tomatoes and potatoes. Walking around I slowly checked every product of the list in my phone, until I saw a stack with some books. I knew I should not walkover there… I had enough unread books as it where, but… Like always, I just could not resist the urge to see what gems were lying around today. I slowly walked towards the books, parking my cart so people could pass me easily and took a book in hand, reading the backside. I unconsciously smiled. This was my happy moment. I loved losing myself in stories of fantasy and romance. When I took book two of the stack, I noticed someone was walking closer towards me. Not paying all that much attention I ignored the person and read on. Well, at least until I felt something cold press against the back of my neck. I froze, not realizing yet it was a gun, accompanied by a strong arm going around my waist, suddenly keeping me close against a very hard, muscled chest.

'Not a sound, little lady.' The voice was dark and deep, really deep. If I had to name the voice by color, I would have chosen black. When he pressed the cold steel a little harder against me, I understood the precarious situation I was finding myself in. This was not good. Why was someone holding a gun against my neck in the middle of Walmart? Not daring to move I waited. I felt the man shift behind me, right until he could watch me from the side, his head matching his voice. He seemed like a real tough guy. Shaven head, strong jaw. Sharp eyes staring at me. And then his height. I was not the longest woman in the world, but I was not short either, still he was at least two heads bigger than me. His broad shoulders were visible, a black sleeveless shirt tight around his muscular chest. I swallowed deeply. This was not good, not good at all.

'No need to fret. I just need a ticket out of here. You are it.' He nodded in the direction of my cart.

'Just act normal. Pay for your stuff, then we will head out to your car.' I was momentarily hypnotised by his deep voice. What was he saying?

'My car?' I unintelligent copied. He cleared his throat and nodded.

'Now let's get moving.' I had never been in a situation like this. And with that I meant a situation in which I had to fear for my life. It felt surreal. Weird and like I was finding myself in a movie. Except for the fact that this guy who threatened me was very real, broad and had a gun on me. We easily passed the registers, where the lady who handed me my bags smiled warmly at me. I noticed the guy had hidden his gun, but he stayed very closeby. He took my groceries in hand, watching my every move after I payed for my groceries. He then nodded towards the door of the store, motioning for me to head out first. I hesitantly did. Was he going to get into my car? Where did he wanted to go?

I walked towards my blue sedan, not sure what would happen now. Would he steal my car? I opened the doors and watched how he walked around the car, opening the back and placing the groceries in. After he shut it, he walked around the car, opening the door for me.

'What are you doing?' I asked. Trembling from all the nerves I was feeling. He let his hand move down his body showing me the gun in his pocket.

'I am opening the door for you. Get in.' I bit my lip and did what he said. He walked around the car and then joined me, sitting down in the passenger seat.

I instinctively pulled the key from my pocket and inserted it. The guy nodded in approval. I then stopped all my movements.

'What do you want from me?' I asked him. He grinned. It was not a warm grinn, not a social one. It scared me immensely. This was some criminal, I then knew for sure.

'You are my ticket, now start your car.' I felt how breathing became a little harder, but I started the engine nonetheless. I then turned my head towards him once more.

'Where do you wanna go?' He then turned his grin into a smile.

'Well, your place of course. Drive.'

It was the longest ride ever. Not in time, because my apartment was nearby. But it sure felt like it, with him next to me in the passenger seat, watching my every move, intimidating me with his broad body and bad boy appearance. I also noticed he was not exactly a guy. He was a man, a very strong and muscular one too.

When I parked my car in the parking lot of my complex he turned himself even more towards me.

'We are going inside your apartment, like nothing is wrong. Because nothing is wrong. Understood?' he said, his voice deep and dark. I nodded, to afraid to speak at all. He nodded too and then got up from the car, walking around to get the groceries from the back.

I fumbled with my keys and almost dropped them, watching the man walk towards me with my groceries in his hands, waiting for me to lock the car and walk towards my apartment. He wanted to get in my house. My safe place… It felt wrong, so wrong.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the entrance, wondering why of all times just now no one was walking around here. Normally I had to great at least two people before I could lock myself in my house, and right now there was literally no one around. Go figure…

I once again fumbled with my keys to let us in my little apartment. The man was patiently waiting for me to open the door and when I did, he followed me inside, placing the bags on my counter top in the kitchen. I closed the door behind me and watched. I stood still, like I was frozen. Not sure what was going to happen now.

The man was watching me with a predatory glance in his eyes, daring me to walk in further. I swallowed and slowly took a step in his direction, freezing when he moved too, taking a step closer towards me.

'You did good,' he said. I shivered hearing his voice again. How could anyone have such a deep voice. Was he even human?

I swallowed again, trying to keep breathing. He cocked his head to the side.

'You are not going to faint, are you?' The words pulled me from my frozen state, leaning against a wall for support.

'Who are you?' I asked him then. He licked his lips, and grinned again, like he was glad I was talking again. Like he wanted me to.

'My name is Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict. Murderer.' It was that moment I realised I had heard that name before. Just last night on the news. A man had escaped one of the largest and best guarded prisons in the state. And here he was, before me. Holding me hostage in my own home.

'And why…. why are you here?' I hammered. It clicked in my mind. He needed a place to hide, he had that now. My role was done. He would kill me, hide my body and move on. I felt sick to my stomach thinking about it.

He gave me a little time to process the information. Like he wanted me to know exactly who he was. No hiding his identity from me. I wondered why.

'I need to lay low for a while. I can see you understand why. You have heard about me.' I slowly nodded.

He nodded too.

'Good then.'

**Excited yet?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the ones who took the time to review! Here we go again!**

previous:

'_I need to lay low for awhile. I can see you understand why. You have heard about me.' I slowly nodded._

_He nodded too._

'_Good then.'_

I had been leaning against the wall, my hand now laying flat against the smooth service, trying to find comfort there. I had no clue how to respond and even if I had had know how, I found myself completely frozen. _Good then?_ He'd spoken like it was some sort of compliment. Some sort of agreement between us. Except he had given me no space to refuse or decline his offer. I studied his face, as he boldly stared at me. His eyes lingered on my face, before he scanned my body too. That woke me from my frozen state. I was not safe here, not like this. I needed to go. This man was dangerous, a murderer and by the looks of his muscles he was very capable of murdering me too.

I pushed myself from the wall and took a step in the direction of my front door, watching him move instantly. He took a step in my direction, his sharp eyes taking in my every move.

There were no words spoken, both standing still, our eyes watching each other intensely. He slowly cocked his head sideways, daring me to proceed in whatever it was I had been planning to do. For a second the world seemed to be standing still. There were no sounds from neighbours, no cars driving by. It took me all the strength I had, but then I turned and made a run for the front door. I felt my heart beat fast, my mouth dry. I realised my chance of getting away was small and if he stopped me he would not be happy with me. But I didn't care. I rather had he ended this now, instead of him hurting me slowly.

With a bang I reached the door, my body instantly covered his his larger one against my back, heavily pushing me into the door. I heard my own ragged breathing, and then felt how his hands moved beside me, landing on the door, making sure I would not be able to open it.

'No no no, miss Down, you cannot leave.' I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck. This time it was not his deep voice that froze me, it was the fact he knew my last name. I wanted to turn around, but he had effectively pinned me between his body and the door, not giving an inch away. I felt him move his head even closer, his nose going through my hair. It nerved me to no end. I felt him move his right arm, before he let his hand go through my long hair, letting my brown locks go through his fingers. I closed my eyes. This could not be happening to me...

'Now, I will let you turn around. There will be no fighting and no screaming. You will behave.' It was not even like he waited for an answer. He slowly backed away a bit, using his hands to turn me around. His face very, very close to mine. I swallowed and stared up in his eyes. What would happen now? My hair was slightly in the way, but it also shielded me a bit from him. He was so close, too close. When he reached his hand out, I moved my head back, hitting the back of my head against the door, hard. He gave me a hard look, his hand still in midair, moving forwards to move my hair out of my face. I closed my eyes a bit against the stinging sensation I felt in the back of my head.

'It seems our _situation_ is troubling you too much to trust you, for now.' I watched his eyes, only now realising they seemed silver from this close. But that was not possible. Was it?

He then took my by my upper arm gently, but firm, and guided me back into the kitchen. He made me sit down on a kitchen chair, his eyes daring me to get up. He turned around a bit and walked around. He boldly opening my dressers and went through my stuff, coming back with some scarfs. I realised he was going to tie me down and tried to get up, but he was faster. He moved down, right before me and brought his eyes right before mine.

'I can tie you up, just until you have settled in this situation. Unless you'd rather be unconscious for the next hours?' I took shallow breaths, not daring to do more with him this closeby. Was he threathering me? Would he hit me to make me go unconscious? I swallowed and looked away from his eyes. His chuckle reached my ears.

'Good girl.' I felt him move around me, his big, warm hands taking my wrist. He moved them backwards, so he could bind them on the back of the chair. I was waiting for him to be rough, but he seemed to do his best to be gentle with me. He had taken soft scarfs, binding my wrists securely, but not painfully tight. He tested the bindings before he moved back around to the front of the chair, watching me again.

'How is your head?' he asked me. I met his eyes and then looked away. We were not going to chat. He chuckled again. Kneeling before me, he took my right ankle in hand. I tried to sit up, moving my foot. I watched him wait until I settled, before he tied my ankle to the chair. His fingers touched my bare ankle just a little longer than necessary for binding it to the chair. He then moved towards my other ankle, and bound it too. He then moved back, before he stood. He was so enormous, so large standing there, watching down upon me. I moved my head up and watched him. Maybe he had bound me and I was not able to move, but I still could scream. My neighbours were bound to hear me. It seemed he realised that too. He watched me a moment longer.

'I think you don't enjoy being gagged, hmm?' It was the way he spoke, as well as how deep his voice sounded this closeby. I quickly shook my head and looked away, breaking our eye contact. He kept standing there a little while longer, before he moved away.

Sitting in the kitchen I had no clue what he was doing in my apartment, all I could hear was him slowly walking around, opening a cabinet every now and then. Sitting there, nothing other to be seen then my cabinets and the groceries on them, I just waited. I forced myself to be calm. To remain silent for now. I was sure he would gag me when he though it necessary and I'd rather had he didn't. Maybe I should just wait it out. Maybe when I heard my neighbours I could scream for help. I just had to wait for the opportune moment.

After a while he made his way back into the kitchen. He watched me for a moment, before he walked past me and started unpacking the groceries. I watched him from the corner of my eye. My head was stinging fiercely from the contact with the front door just moments before. He started putting things in the fridge and other stuff in cabinets. He took his time, not rushing at all. He seemed to be picking out some items to prepare, placing them near the stove. He then went through the cabinets, taking a large pan. I watched him prepare dinner. I couldn't clearly see what it was he was preparing, but after fifteen minutes of him chopping up meat, vegetables and placing them in the pan it was starting to smell good in the kitchen. When I dared to look up and fully watch him, our eyes met. So he was watching me every now and then too…

I quickly looked away. He softly hummed, taking plates from the cabinets and knifes and forks. He placed them beside me on the kitchen table, his arm casually brushing mine. I froze and leaned away from where he had touched me for a moment.

It was only a few moments longer before he filled the plates with the food he had been making. It was some sort of chili, with a lot of vegetables. Healthy enough, I had to admit. He turned the stove off and then sat down next to me, placing a plate right before me. I watched curiously as he took a fork, gathered a small amount of food on it, before he brought it up and offered it to me. I was shocked and also felt a little humiliated. His eyes watched me curiously. The moment was so foreign and just weird, I turned my head away. His chuckle reached my ears. I then waited a moment, before I dared to look at his again. He was eating himself, emptying his plate steadily. I reckoned a man as large and broad as he was needed a lot for food to stay that way. I looked away when he watched up to look me once more. Maybe he would release me, afraid I would starve myself otherwise. Or he wouldn't, simply because he didn't care what happened to me. I took a few deeper breaths trying to keep myself calm.

If he wanted me dead, he would not have tied me down and tried to feed me. Right? I closed my eyes. Maybe I was dreaming. Maybe I had worked too hard and too much and this was some sort of hallucination. Please let it be a hallucination…

The sound of him standing up and plates being cleared off the table made me open my eyes. He was placing items in the sink, but he shortly returned. He was sitting down once more, this time a smaller plate in his hands, but with food on it. He had taken a spoon and watched me intensely, before he once again gathered some food on the spoon and slowly offered it to me. I understood after this he probably would not offer me food again today. Maybe I should eat, only to keep my body as strong as I could. Who knew when I needed my strength?

Not looking him in his eyes I did open my mouth. He very gently brought the spoon between my lips. I took the offered bite and felt him gently pull the spoon back. I think he had scooped up food on a plate again, because it was still very hot. I chewed, realising it tasted good enough. He offered me another spoonful, which I took again. We sat just like this, he feeding me, me slowly taking the food he offered, complete silence around us. Halfway through the plate I brought my head to the side, not wanting anymore food.

I wasn't a large eater and in stressful situations I was not eating much at all. He placed the spoon on the plate and then stood, clearing everything from the table. He placed it all in the sink and then walked out of the kitchen, leaving me alone with my thoughts for now. I was doing my best to hear sounds from outside, but it was silent. Well except for him moving around in the bathroom and eventually taking a piss. I bit my lip in frustration. Would he make me stay like this the entire night?

It had to be around eight or something, not that I could see it. I had no clock in the kitchen and no windows either. I heard him walk back and then saw him enter the kitchen. His eyes watched me again, lingering a little longer on me then before. He then moved over towards the sink, washing the plates and cutlery that had been used. He also cleaned the pan and the stove, before he made some coffee. The smell was nice and delicious.

I felt frustrated sitting there, while a murderer was making himself at home in my kitchen. And then he fact he had known my last name… How was that possible? I thought long and hard about the possibilities and was startled when he sat down beside me once more, two cups of coffee on the table. Despite his deep, scaring voice that instantly demanded attention, he seemed a man of not so many words. He watched me curiously, a bold grin around his lips, before he took a sip from his cup.

**Tell me your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it has been awhile, but here we are again. Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts!**

_Previous_:

_Despite his deep, scaring voice that instantly demanded attention, he seemed a man of not so many words. He watched me curiously, a bold grin around his lips, before he took a sip from his cup. _

I quickly averted my eyes. I was not going to join him in any staring contest. He was already the one in charge. He did not need any more confirmation on that part. My eyes wandered towards the set of cups with coffee on the table. Was he going to help me with drinking coffee too? Had feeding me like a toddler not been enough? I then made the mistake of looking up, seeing he had been watching me the entire time, his eyes surely glistening with some silver in them. His grin was smug, for the moment disappearing because of him taking another sip from his coffee. However I was not someone who did like to chatter a lot, a question was burning on my tongue. The only thing keeping me from saying anything out loud was that smug look on his face. He was definitely playing a contest with me. He was waiting for me to talk first. I instantly knew he was not going to be the one who would break the silence. He seemed completely aware of the uncomfortable silence around us, he was using it, doing this on purpose. I bit my lip to keep myself from speaking up. Maybe if he grew tired of me, he would go. Maybe… I was stubborn, I knew that much, but even I could not keep myself from breaking this awkward silence. The tension was feelable.

'How did you know my name?' My words sounded firm, they sounded annoyed, like he outsmarted me in a game that was not depending on a life and death situation right here in my own house.

It was like he had been waiting for me to finally give in. His grin widened, his teeth showing now. I noticed how even his biceps flexed. He seemed like a true predator to me. Dangerous and lethal. He placed his cup on the table and turned himself a bit more towards me.

'The tag next to your apartment number.' I felt goosebumps appear on my arms at hearing his voice. I would definitely call that sound black. Maybe black satin…But definitely black.

'You seem…. nervous.' My gaze had wondered over towards his enormous arms, but instantly met his eyes at his words. What was he thinking? He had me tied to my chair in my own house! Of course I was nervous, I had every right to be!

'Are you going to kill me like this, tied to a chair in my own house?' I dared to ask. His grin faltered a bit, like he noticed my words weren't sounding so confident like a moment ago. I wondered why it affected his grin. Wasn't he a murderer? Someone who enjoyed other people's pain and sorrow?

'No.' He then took the other cup from the table and moved it towards me, offering me a sip. This time I did not move away, but I was not completely accepting his move either. I just watched him, waited what he would do. He was using less words then before and that fact made me nervous and… scared even more.

He gave me a moment, before he placed the cup on the table once more.

'You live alone.' It was a statement, like he was affirming what he had already seen walking around in my house and watching my belongings. I met his eyes for a moment, before I stared at his hands on the table.

'Any plans for this, festive weekend?' he inquired further. I swallowed. This was an important moment. The moment I could make him think people would miss me. But the questions was if he would believe my lies. I knew I was not the best liar in the world.

'Everyone has plans this weekend.' I tried to be vague, make him wonder about his safe place. Maybe if he thought he was going to be discovered here he would go. Please let him believe that and leave… Please…

'You don't. You appreciate being alone.' His stare got more intense, like he could read my mind at that moment.I quickly broke the intense staring and closed my eyes. A chuckle from him told me he knew exactly what I had been trying to do and he saw right through me. I was fucked.

When I opened my eyes once more I saw he offered me the cup once more. My head begged me to take a sip, even though he was a monster. The caffeine would help with the pain behind my eyes. So that was the moment I took my defeat and took a small sip. I was avoiding looking at him on purpose, only letting him help me taking two of the smallest sips in the world. It tasted really good.

His strong hands placed the cup on the table again. He sat back for a bit, making himself comfortable while watching me curiously. It almost seemed like he was enjoying this, watching me, asking me questions and feeding me. I felt more awkward by the moment and I really felt the need to break the silence, but I had no clue how.

'Are you going to make me sit here all night?' He smiled and then looked at his watch, before his eyes found mine again.

'It is not yet time for bed, and you have not answered my questions.' I gave him a questioning look. He had not asked me more questions, but apparently he wanted to know more. I sighed and moved a bit on the chair. My muscles were protesting for being in the same place all evening. He watched me with something more than curiosity in his eyes. I had no clue what it was I saw in those strange, intense eyes.

'What questions?' I asked. I wanted this to be over. he was too intense and I really wanted to be alone. I needed to be left alone. He moved a little closer, letting his eyes take me in, from head to torso. I noticed his eyes lingered a bit longer when they watched my chest, before he watched my eyes again.

'How old are you, exactly?' His question was unexpected. Why was knowing how old I was important to him? I swallowed, but decided him knowing my age would not hurt me or give him more power over me.

'24.' He nodded in approval and I wondered why.

'Do you have a boyfriend?' That was an even stranger question. I balled my hands to fists. What was that to him?

'Why would you ask?' I asked back. He laughed.

'I think not. There are no pictures of you and someone special in your home.' I shrugged my shoulders. I had no boyfriend, but him answering his own questions would mean he would leave me alone sooner I figured. I wanted to be left alone. I needed time to think. Space.

'Anything else you want to know?' I tried to be sarcastic, but even I heard I sounded scared, fragile. His smile turned into a grin.

'What is the worst thing I could do to you?' That was a question I had not seen coming. And also one I was not wanting to answer. The last thing I wanted was to give him any ideas on how to hurt me. In my silence he cocked his head to the side and watched me curiously. It was like he gave me time to think it over, but I was only thinking on how to get away from him.

'Nothing comes up?' he teased when I remained silent. I was not taking his bait. I would not look up and meet his eyes.

'Kill you, break you, rape you and take your virginity perhaps…' It were those words that made me look up and meet his eyes. His grin was smaller than before, but he knew he had done more than just scare me. He knew something about me that no other person could see. How did he know… That he had seen my name was obvious and everyone could have read my name of the tag on my door, but he could not have seen I was a virgin. I swallowed and suddenly felt even more scared than before. I felt the blood leave my face and how I grew cold. I remained completely silent. I had been playing his question games, almost forgetting it was a escaped murdered I was playing with.

'You are turning quite pale. Care to share why?' He placed his hands flat on the table. I shook my head slowly. He chuckled.

'Well, time for bed then, I think…'


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, well, let us see where Riddick will take us now…**

_Previous:_

_'You are turning quite pale. Care to share why?' He placed his hands flat on the table. I shook my head slowly. He chuckled._

_'Well, time for bed then, I think…' _

Right up till this moment I had been afraid, nervous and scared for my life. And when you add being tied down to my own kitchen chair, my situation started seeming very precarious. I had wondered about what he would do to me. All the things he had named had been going through my mind. One specifically. Was he going to make me sit here the entire night? Or would be bind me to my bed. Rape me. And perhaps then kill me? I swallowed and watched him.

He seemed in thought, slowly moving to stand, taking the coffee cups with him and then disappearing from my sight. I took a deep breath in and then slowly let it out. My heart was racing, my head throbbing. I felt sick to the pit of my stomach. I needed to hold on. I would get out of this. I would.

I listened to him walking around in the bathroom once more, before he headed for my bedroom. I was afraid, but also curious what he was planning to do now. It took him long enough to come back, slowly walking up to me, stopping right before me. He was enormous, towering over my sitting form. I slowly looked up, meeting his eyes. He studied me for a moment, like he was truly wondering about something.

'I reckon you need to take a piss, hmm?' I did not like his use of words, but he was right. I really needed to use the bathroom. But it would depend on if he would tie me loose or not. I was not handing my dignity over that easily. Not yet anyway.

'Are you going to untie me?' My words sounded soft, next to his deep ones. He moved his head, like he was still debating about releasing me.

'That depends.' I once again balled my hands to fist, this time not breaking eye contact. He grinned when he watched my hands, before his eyes met mine once more.

'I will release you, so you can take a pee. But then I will tie you up for bed. It seems you are not yet, accepting your part in out situation, just yet.' He grinned, before he kneeled down, his face suddenly very close to mine. I jerked my head back as far as I could, not liking his sudden proximity. He smiled.

'You smell nice.' He then moved over towards the side of the chair, slowly releasing my ankles before he moved over towards my wrists.

'No funny business, I will gag you if I think that will be necessary.' I wondered how someone could make everything they said sound so dominant, so threatening. It was not even in the words he used, but in the manner he spoke them. When I was finally free from the chair, he was still sitting before me, blocking me to stand up and move away. He took my hands in his and placed them on my lap. His warm fingers stroke my wrists. He had not bound me too tightly, but I had been trying to get loose. I had red marks on my wrists showing just that.

'A fighter I see,' he commented. He took a few seconds to gently rub his big fingers over the marks, before he released my hands and stood. I looked up, watching him before I would move. I was not so sure he was really letting me walk around. He seemed to sense that.

'Come, we don't have all night.' He motioned for me to get up. I slowly did. I stepped aside and took a step in the direction of the bathroom. Was he really letting me go?

'The door will remain open. Take a pee and come back. You can wash up in the morning.' I watched him for a second. I had already tried to get away before. My head was still hurting with the outcome of that escape plan. I walked in the bathroom, relieved to see he was not walking in behind me. I quickly used the toilet and washed my hands. I washed my face too, trying to ease the pain in my head. I moved down to drink some water too, just when I watched him appear in the doorway.

'You are not the best listener in the world, are you?' he mocked me. I knew he was referring to the order he gave me before. He could walk to hell. I took a few sips and then turned to face him. I was tired, hurt and feeling empty. I stuck out both arms towards him.

He was not grinning or smiling, but he seemed amused nonetheless. He nodded towards my clothes.

'You sleep in that?' I watched my clothes and then met his eyes again. He nodded his head in the direction of my bedroom once, then moving away from the door. I decided to not defy him any more than I already had and walked into the bedroom, removing my jeans and blouse, but keeping my bra on. I usually slept in a loose nightgown, one that was sleeveless and short. But now I dressed in another blouse, a long one. It would not save me, but it did make me feel a little better. It was within a few minutes he waked in the bedroom. Never had this room seemed smaller than right now, with this big man in it. He watched me closely, stalking closer. I saw he carried the scarfs in his hand. So he really was tying me up again. I watched the bed before I watched him. His eyes took me in again, like it was the first time he really saw me. His eyes lingered on my bare legs for a moment too long. And then another problem came to my mind. Where would _he_ sleep?

'Your hands.' He spoke. I watched his eyes, extending my arms towards him slowly. He took a scarf and then took my hands in his. While I felt his eyes burn down upon me, I watched the wall next to me. This was such a foreign situation, never had I felt such terror or fear. He firmly bound my wrists together, not painfully tight, but firm enough for me to not get away. When he released my hands I brought them down to rest before me, not sure if he would tie my feet too.

'Get in bed.' I met his eyes, not sure if he was done tying me up. His sharp eyes stared right back at me, waiting for me to defy him. I did not. I moved towards the bed, unsteadily pulling the sheets back with my tied hands and then sat down. He came closer, another scarf in hand. He waited for me to lie down, before he pulled the sheets over me, taking my hands from beneath them. He used another scarf to tie my hands to the best post. I understood this would be a long night, my position in bed not comfortable at all.

'The door tag says miss A. Down,' he suddenly spoke. I shivered. He was so close, his deep voice vibrating next to me. I remained silent, not sure if I should tell him my real first name. He already knew where I lived, so I did not think it would harm me to just tell him.

'Tell me your first name.' Once again it was not even a question. He ordered me to tell him. He kept his position steadily, his head right next to mine. He made me nervous, my heart racing once more. His mouth was so close, his eyes too intense.

'Ada. My name is Ada Down.' He grinned, before he finally moved away and stood.

'Well Miss Ada Down, goodnight.' He turned the light off, leaving me in my bedroom, tied and with a racing heart, unsure if I would even make it until morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**And here… we...go!**

_Previous:_

_'Well Miss Ada Down, goodnight.' He turned the light off, leaving me in my bedroom, tied and with a racing heart, unsure if I would even make it until morning._

I had thought I would stay awake the entire night. My tied position and fear a big factor in that. But to my big surprise I only woke when the light from outside shone through the curtains. I slowly blinked. I turned on my back and stretched myself. It was only then I remembered exactly what was going on. I slowly brought my hands before my eyes. They weren't tied anymore. How did that happen?

I quickly looked around my bedroom, but there was no Riddick to be seen. But even though I did not see him, I knew he was still here. The door of my bedroom was open, sounds from the kitchen telling me exactly where he was. I slowly got up from the bed. I found the scarfs he used to tie me down with on the end of the bed, like he had taken them off of me somewhere in the middle of the night. I gathered them in my hands and walked out of the room, slowly making my way towards the kitchen.

I was not shocked to see him there. He was still a very intimidating person, broad and tall. But my initial shock had worn off, still being alive and all. He instantly noticed me, turning to face me, a grin already forming around his lips.

'Well good morning Ada, did you sleep well?' I saw how his eyes watched my face, before they lingered to my bare legs a little too long, before he watched the scarfs in my hands.

'Ah, I don't think we will be needing them anymore, do we?' he asked me, when I remained silent. I only shook my head. I was not stupid enough to run again, I already knew he would tie me up again, and I had no interest in that.

'But when the time comes and you are asked if I tied you up, you won't have to lie.'

He nodded then, his eyes staring at my legs a little more before turning around to finish the breakfast he seemed to be preparing. I felt a little lost, not sure what to do now. I was still afraid, scared for my safety, but he had not really hurt me yet. This was just too strange. I swallowed and left the kitchen. Whatever he planned for today could wait until I had dressed.

While quickly changing into jeans and a sweater I was constantly listening if he came any closer. I felt like prey in my own home, afraid of the hunter who could come for me at any given time. But it seemed he wanted me to have a little more room than yesterday. Why he did was still a mystery to me.

Fully dressed I dared to return to the kitchen. I slowly watched him, completely at home in my kitchen. He had set up two plates and made coffee. He was just placing some pancakes on the plates, watching me walk closer. I saw he checked my outfit for a second, an amused smile forming on his lips. Still he did not mention anything about it.

'You don't cook very often, do you? If these are all the groceries that you want to get through this long weekend with, we have a problem. No wonder you're so skinny.' I watched him scold me, turning the stove off and sitting down at the table. I shook my head. I was not skinny, not really. I had a lot more curves then I felt comfortable with. It was one of the reasons I worked out a few times every week.

'Sit down, Ada.' He told me, watching me stand there, unsure what to do next. I watched him for a second, eating his breakfast would hurt me. He had not poisoned me last night, so why should he start now? I ever so slowly sat down, not sure why I felt so foreign, in my own home.

He still scared me, with his body too muscular and bold eyes. But something in him also appealed to me. I also felt safe in a strange way, and for the first time in a long time I didn't feel so alone either. It was like he was studying me. His grin had disappeared for the moment, but his curious eyes were constantly looking at me. Sometimes I wondered if he couldn't read thoughts. Why did he choose me from all the people in that store yesterday?

He poured some syrup over his pancakes and then put the bottle close to my plate. I briefly looked at him. The tension could be cut, although it didn't seem to bother him as much as me. It did not seem to bother him at all. I knew that I was a control freak. I plotted my days out so that I didn't have to face any surprises. The fact that he was here and hindered me in my daily routine made me even more insecure than usual.

And then we hadn't even mentioned the fact that he had tied me up and interrogated me very directly yesterday. And that he kept me imprisoned in my own house …

'I'm not here to hurt you.' His words sounded deep and dark, but they also made me look up and meet his gaze. I began to see the difference in his words, apart from his intimidating voice.

He took a bite of his food, but his eyes remained on me. I just nodded, grabbed the syrup and also poured a little bit on my pancakes.

This was strange, very strange and scary. When would he go? Could I ask that without making him angry? He said he didn't want to hurt me ... But did that also mean he wouldn't do it?

'Why do you live here alone? You are still quite young. Vulnerable.'

His intense eyes kept looking at me and gave me the shivers. I didn't understand why he asked me questions and wanted to know so much.

'I've been living here for three years. Only. That always went well.' Until now, I actually wanted to add, but I didn't dare. My words seemed to arouse his interest. He took the last bite of his plate and then shifted himself on the chair. The way he moved was already telling me that he had not finished talking and wanted to know more about me.

Why?

'Where's your family?' I moved nervously in my chair and wanted him to leave. He could just get up and walk out the door. Why didn't he do that?

'My family lives in London, I live here alone.' He seemed to be surprised by this. I watched him wet his lips with his tongue and reach for the coffee on the table.

'Your family let you live here alone. The past three years. I can't imagine that.' I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't care if he believed me or not.

'Can we talk about something else?' He laughed for a moment and then grinned at my words.

'Certainly we can, for example you can tell me why you don't have a boyfriend. Or why you became so white yesterday when I asked you what the worst thing I could do to you was. It had something to do with your virginity, I think.'

I felt myself grow white again. Why did he come back to this? Was he planning to rape me? I swallowed hard and then got up abruptly. I saw from him that he not only saw my fear, but also seemed to feel it. His grin disappeared and his eyes followed me calmly, as if trying to restrain himself.

'Easy, I already told you I'm not here to hurt you. I meant that. Have a seat.' I took another step away from the table.

'Why are you still here?' I asked him in a shaking voice. His gaze became more serious, stricter.

'You know why I'm here and can't leave.'

'You are a murderer. You killed someone.' I saw a frown appear on his strong, masculine face.

'You don't know the whole story. The media does not always write the whole truth.' I laughed scornfully, but the sound was soft. He frightened me with his presence, his strength, but especially with his directness.

'Sit down.'

I took a deep breath and estimated my chances of getting away. Maybe I should just shout so that my neighbors would sound the alarm. However, I knew that yesterday I had not had much success in my attempt to escape. I saw that he knew what I was thinking.

'We already tried that yesterday. I think it's fine to tie you up again, but you didn't seem to appreciate it so much.'

I swallowed and sat down very slowly. He nodded approvingly and pushed a cup of coffee in my direction.

'You are an easy victim if you live alone. Certainly if you are that young and look like this.' I didn't understand what he meant. What did he care if someone else would hurt me? I slowly grabbed the cup of coffee and took a sip. I didn't want this. I didn't want to talk to him about personal matters and I didn't want him in my house. I wanted to be alone, spend my weekend and holiday week afterwards in complete seclusion.

'I like being alone.' He seemed surprised by my words.

He looked at me calmly, as if he were thinking about what exactly he wanted to say to me. As if he wasn't a criminal who kept me in prison and commanded me.

'You don't find yourself that special, do you?' I was watching him, his arms and hands. But those words quickly brought my eyes back to his face.

'Nobody is special. You just have to take care of yourself. More does not matter.' He really seemed to be surprised by my answer. And immediately afterwards he shook his head. So he did not agree with me. That was not my problem.

'What's the plan? Will you stay here for a few more days until your chances are better not to be arrested?' I asked him boldly. He grinned broadly. He understood that I wanted to change the subject.

'Something like that. You intrigue me. I think staying here for a while won't harm both of us.'

**Someone is overstaying their welcome… What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I suddenly felt a need to write and write and write more to this story! I hope you enjoy!**

_Previous:_

_'What's the plan? Will you stay here for a few more days until your chances are better not to be arrested?' I asked him boldly. He grinned broadly. He understood that I wanted to change the subject._

_'Something like that. You intrigue me. I think staying here for a while won't harm both of us.'_

I didn't understand him. The whole situation was so strange. After clearing the table, he examined my balcony in detail. He complained about certain safety measures that I should have arranged as a woman alone.

I sat on the couch and looked at him, walking around my balcony. I really wanted to take a shower, but I didn't feel safe with him here in the house. Who knows what he would do if I locked myself in the bathroom.

After a few minutes he came back in and muttered something about the locks on my doors. I no longer wanted to adjust, be silent and wait and decided to try to be more direct.

'I want to take a shower.' He looked up and only now seemed to see me again, sitting on the couch.

'Don't let me stop you.' I swallowed and looked at him before looking at the bathroom door. He seemed to understand my discomfort then.

'You can close the door, but you can't lock it.' I nodded. He nodded back and then nodded toward the bathroom. I stood up and grabbed a towel and clean underwear before I disappeared into the bathroom. I closed the door and saw why I could not lock the door, because there was no longer a lock. He had taken it away. The bastard.

I did shower, but it was not relaxing at all. I quickly washed my hair and body, rinsing it off as fast as I could. All the while I kept my eyes glued to the door. My heart was racing, but the door remained closed. Turning the shower off I dried myself and then dressed. When I was finished and only needed to dry my hair a bit more with the towel, I stopped my movements and listened. No sound. It was like he was gone. What was he doing? I dried my hair and lingered a bit longer in the bathroom, not yet wanting to meet him once more.

When I finally had the courage to walk out of the bathroom, I didn't see him. I walked slowly into the living room and was almost shocked when I saw him sitting on the couch. He seemed to be waiting for me.

'You finally have some color on your cheeks. It looks good on you.'

Unconsciously I brought a hand to my cheek, realizing it only when I saw his eyes follow my movement. He stood up and I automatically stepped back. It was as if my body was constantly in a state of readiness around him. He was the hunter, I still the prey. I never felt more vulnerable than when he stopped in front of me and towered above me. For a moment nothing happened. But then he took a damp lock of my hair between his fingers and smelled it.

'You smell even better than before.' I swallowed and moved myself back a little, causing my lock of hair to slip out of his fingers.

He looked at me calmly, interested. It was as if I was a very interesting object for him. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about him told me he wanted more from me. But he held himself in hand, waited quietly, and gave me time. Time for what?

'Come sit down.' He walked around me and I felt his fingers against my arm. The touch was soft and short-lived, but I was shocked and backed away. He then raised his hands, indicating that he would not touch me further. I then went to the couch and sat down.

He followed me slowly, almost as if he didn't want to scare me further.

'I can't leave here for now. I know you don't want me here and I scare you. I told you I don't want to hurt you.'

I bit my lip and let his words sink in. He would stay. Here in my house.

'And in those days I have to stay in here. With you?' My voice sounded small, broken even.

He licked his lips and cocked his head to the side.

'Yes.' I took a deep breath. It was not as if I would have gone outside this weekend, but now that I was suddenly in this situation, I wanted nothing more.

'I want ... I want to see what the news says about you.' He looked at me slowly and then nodded.

'I will not stop you.' I slowly got up and went to the TV. I turned on the power and then zapped to the first news channel I came across. At the bottom of the screen I already read warnings about an escaped prisoner. His name was R. B. Riddick ... So it really was him.

We watched the news channel in silence, I with more interest than Riddick. He went to the window and looked at the trees outside, but I knew he was listening.

The newsreader spoke about how he had escaped from a heavily guarded prison and was very dangerous. He was described as very deadly and relentless. That made me feel a little worse than before.

When the following news item was shown, I turned off the TV.

Riddick turned himself towards me and grinned.

'I reckon that did nothing to soothe your fears, hmm?' He spoke. I swallowed and placed the remote down.

'You- you said the media doesn't always tell the whole truth.' I hammered. His grin disappeared before he gave me a nod.

'You aren't a murderer then?' I asked him. He laughed. He genuinely laughed, loud. I was startled. When he finished he stared at me.

'That part was true.' I froze. He admitted it. He was not even lying about the fact he killed people. He probably saw my distress and wanted me to remain calm, so he continued quicker than I would have thought.

'Did I kill a few people? Sure. But are they sharing the complete truth about the ones I killed. That is the question. They never even took the effort to find out why I killed them. Never.' His tone was less dark then before, like he tried to not scare me away.

'Why did you kill them?' I dared to ask. I saw his eyes shift towards me, surprised I dared to ask him more.

'There are people in this world who are meaner than me, more dangerous too. People who look innocent and pretend to be until they are close to their victims. A long time ago I rented myself out. I cleaned up these monsters. Pedophiles, rapists, sadists, you know it. Until I was betrayed. My identity was known and I could no longer continue to rent myself out.'

I listened to his words open-mouthed. Did he tell the truth now, or did he try to fool me? His muscles and strength seemed very useful to me if you rented yourself out as a hit man. He seemed to be a sort of army chief, dominant, combative, decisive, and focused. All parts of his inside, while his outside was already so intimidating.

'You are as white as a sheet. You are scared.' I took another breath and shook my head.

'If you promise not to hurt me, then ... And don't kill anyone in this building ... I'll try to accept the situation.' He seemed genuinely surprised at my words. He turned to me and he didn't even grin for a change.

'I really appreciate that.'

The next hour we hung around each other a little awkwardly. I cleaned up the kitchen and cleaned, while Riddick watched the news channels on TV. I had indeed not done a lot of shopping, but it would have been enough for myself. but now that Riddick was there, with its huge body, it might just be enough for this weekend. After cleaning the kitchen, I went on to the bathroom and scrubbed the tiles and furniture there too, until everything gleamed and smelled wonderfully. It was almost dark outside by the time I walked back into the living room, my stomach rumbling. Riddick was still zapping through the different channels while I gathered ingredients to make pasta.

I felt my fear diminish a little while I was working in my own house. I baked the minced meat, made the tomato sauce myself and finely chopped the vegetables. Only when I was almost finished and thought that the table was not yet set did I startle with a male body that was very close to mine.

Riddick stood behind me and looked at me amused.

'It smells nice, almost as nice as you.'

I felt myself coloring again and picked up plates and cutlery from the cupboard that I pressed into his hands. I almost wanted to say that he could make himself more useful than trying to make me feel uncomfortable. But I managed to hold back.

We ate in silence, the TV the only sound in the background. I made every effort not to look at him and had never been so interested in my food. Riddick, on the other hand, was watching me all the time. I felt his eyes burn on my face, but I did not give in.

There was something about him that scared me. And I didn't mean the fact that he was a murderer. He was direct, seemed to read me like an open book. And he seemed too interested in me.

It made me nervous. And he knew that.

'What about me scares you so much?' I froze. If he didn't speak, I could still pretend he wasn't there. But his direct questions made me nervous. I made the mistake of looking up, making my eyes look straight into his. He looked at me like a hunter, leaning his muscular forearms on my dining table.

'What do you mean?' He grinned.

'You know exactly what I mean. I'm scaring you, and not just because of my reputation as a hit man.' He lowered his head slightly and looked at me attentively.

'You really are a virgin. Hmm? I scare you because I am a man and you feel attracted to me. Is that right?' I felt myself turning red. If only he knew how he was wrong. My pride was a bit offended and that is why my answer was too quick, too honest.

'I always keep away from men. That is a conscious choice. So no matter how much you like yourself, I don't care.' His grin grew a little wider.

'Liar.' I looked at him for a moment. I felt my cheeks glow and then got up.

'Okay, end of meal.' I heard him laugh softly and decided to ignore him for now.I cleared the table and waited for him to move. He did, slowly, and not before giving me a long lasting look. Maybe I was too proud to admit it, but he was attractive. And that was scary. I had always kept myself away from relationships. People never stayed. I had learnt that lesson early on in life with my parents. It was better to depend on yourself. And even more so when you had a murderer in your house.

**Well well… How am I doing so far? Please let me hear your thoughts and ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And another one! Enjoy!**

I lingered in the kitchen, long after I had cleaned up. The words he had said made me even more nervous than before. Why had he asked me about that? After almost half an hour I knew I had no legitimate reason to be in the kitchen anymore and slowly walked towards the living room.

I saw him sitting on the couch, the TV turned off. He had been staring outside until I walked in. He turned his head and watched me. His eyes glistened in the half dark.

'Almost time for bed,' he said, his voice betraying his amusement. I licked my dry lips and sat down on the soft chair next to the couch, not wanting to take a seat directly next to him on the couch.

'Where did you sleep last night?' I dared to ask. He smiled. This time the smile seemed different than before. More dangerous.

'In bed.' I froze. There was only one bedroom in my house. And one bed. That meant…

'What?' he smiled.

'You were completely worn out, weren't ya?' He grinned. I swallowed. I felt myself grow cold. He had slept beside me. In my own bed?

'What do you mean? You slept in my bed. While I ... slept there too?'

I felt myself getting stuck. I was frightened by the fear. I knew that he had not touched me until now. But this came very close. He came too close. He stepped further and further and closer to me. I didn't want this. I couldn't do this. I knew what a panic attack felt like, and I got close now. I tried to keep breathing calmly. I was not in danger. Everything would be fine. For a moment I no longer had an eye for him on the couch. I didn't even see him. That he did not answer my question did not occur to me at that time.

I was shocked when he suddenly loomed up for me. He was long, way too big compared to me or my small, cozy apartment. I felt my panic increase. I wanted him to leave me alone. When he knelt in front of me and suddenly reached eye level with me, I dared to take a big breath.

'Take it easy. Nothing happened. Keep breathing.'

I felt his hands on my shoulders and moved back. No contact. I didn't want to be touched. I wanted space. A lot of space. I did not see sharply at that time. I did see him sitting in front of me, kneeling. His eyes watched me calmly. He didn't move, it looked like a statue on the floor in front of me.

Why did he stay so calm?

I took a few big breaths before I regained control of my breathing. It helped me to sharpen my vision. Riddick still sat motionless in front of me. His dark eyes, with that real silver sheen, still followed me. As if he were waiting. But what was he waiting for?

I took another step back and shook my head.

'I am fine again... Sorry. I don't know what happened to me. I ... I'll sleep on the couch, you take the bed.' He didn't move and didn't say anything. He continued to look at me calmly. As if he was solving a math problem and was slowly coming to the conclusion. It made me nervous and I turned around and walked away toward the cupboard. I would get blankets and a pillow. I really didn't care where I slept, as long as I was alone.

A hand around my arm stopped me. It felt warm and firm. I swallowed and immediately tried to pull myself away, but his grip felt like steel.

'Take it easy. Have a seat.'

I gave him a brief glance. I didn't want this. I wanted less contact, not more. His gaze, however, betrayed that he would not let me go so easily now. He carefully, but firmly, led me to the couch. He only let me go when I was sitting. He stepped back so that my escape route to the hall was blocked.

'I'm scaring you. Worse than I thought. Yet I have not touched you. Did not hurt you. You're still alive.' I swallowed and looked briefly at him before looking at my hands on my lap.

'Why are you so scared? I have the feeling that this has to do with more than just me?'

'I'm just being careful. I ... I just want to protect myself, that's all.' I heard him clear his throat. Yet I deliberately did not look at him. He was right. I was afraid of him, but I was afraid of all the men who contacted me. I just wanted to be left alone. I didn't want to admit anyone in my life. I just wanted to take care of myself.

I didn't go on dates. I didn't flirt. I was just alone. I lived my life this way. I was fine with that.

'Why are you shielding yourself from the rest of the world, Ada? What happened to you?' Those were the words that surprised me. I met his gaze and felt more fear than today or yesterday. How could he know so much about me so quickly? I hadn't told him anything.

'Nothing ... I just protect myself.' I quickly looked away from his intense gaze.

'Well, then it can't be a problem for you to share your bed with me. You will not sleep on the couch. I stay on one side of the bed, you on the other. Just like yesterday.'

'But…' When I met his gaze again, I saw that he was inexorable. This was going to happen. He would use it as a test.

'This is what we are gonna do. I'm gonna take a shower, you go to bed. If you really do your best you sleep before I come and you will not even notice that I am there. And if you have no further problems, this should be fine.' He wanted to see how far he could go. I understood this game. He could not convince me to tell more. I just didn't want to share it.

He tilted his head a little and watched me respond. He waited again.

I swallowed and then nodded. I wouldn't even waste words on it. He also nodded, this time without a grin or smile. He took a deep breath and then turned and went to the bathroom.

I needed a moment to come to myself and sat on the couch. What happened now? I did not know exactly what feeling prevailed, but there were a lot of them.

Finally, when I heard the water running in the bathroom, I got up. I forced myself to walk to my bedroom and quickly changed into the long blouse I had worn the night before.

I got into bed and moved to the far end of the right side. I wanted to fall asleep so badly that I knew in advance that it would not work. I listened with my heart in my throat until I suddenly no longer heard the shower. He was done showering. I heard him walking around and shifting some things until I suddenly heard the bathroom door open.

He was coming. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. I was fooling myself, there was nothing wrong. Nothing would happen. I just had to keep myself calm.

I heard his footsteps approaching. The door opened I just felt his eyes on me. I did not dare to look and lay down. I didn't miss his soft growl. I ignored it.

From that point I no longer heard his footsteps. I cursed the floor covering for this. I only noticed that he was on the other side of the bed when the mattress collapsed a bit under his weight.

'It is better to move yourself a bit more to the middle of the bed, otherwise you will soon be on the floor. And we both know you don't want me to put you back to bed.'

I swallowed and didn't answer. I wouldn't fall out of bed. And I would certainly not lie close to him. I heard him chuckle.

'Suit yourself.' I shivered. This would be a long, long night.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have not abandoned my other stories! It's just that I really enjoy plotting this one right now. So please just hang on! I hope you enjoy!**

_Previous:_

_'It is better to move yourself a bit more to the middle of the bed, otherwise you will soon be on the floor. And we both know you don't want me to put you back to bed.'_

_I swallowed and didn't answer. I wouldn't fall out of bed. And I would certainly not lie close to him. I heard him chuckle._

_'Suit yourself.' I shivered. This would be a long, long night._

What a misery. That was the only thought that kept going through my mind. I was lying with my back turned to him. Too proud and too tense to lie down comfortably. Yet I would not turn around. Never. I just had to sit this one out.

Maybe I would just wait and then walk to the couch and go to sleep there. Everything was better than this.

I froze when I felt him move behind me. The bed quivered.

'Go to sleep, Ada.' I bit my lip when I heard his black voice in the dark. How could he know that I was awake? I didn't make any noise.

'Just so you know, if you go astray I'll just carry you back to bed.' It was those words that really annoyed me.

'Just leave me alone.'

What happened then went so fast that I almost screamed.

With a few movements he pulled me towards him and pushed me under him. I felt nothing of his weight, but I did feel his body above mine. I could hardly see anything in the pitch darkness, except his eyes that were glittering dangerously in the dark.

'I can smell your fear and uncertainty, Ada. You keep doubting, you make yourself sick if you continue like this. I do not bite. Just go to sleep.'

I parked his words for now. But I could not ignore his body above mine. I felt his hard muscles. His body completely overshadowed mine and that made me feel very small.

'Get off me please.' I heard my own voice quiver and although I wanted it, I didn't move. I just couldn't commit myself. I heard his deep breathing, but also noticed that he was not moving.

His forearms rested on either side of my head, so that he was very close to me.

I felt my panic rise.

'Has anyone ever touched you against your will?'

The fact that it took awhile for him to ask that question meant that I knew he had thought about it for a while. I swallowed and turned my head away from those shiny eyes.

'I do not wanna talk about it.' He chuckled.

'You don't have much choice, I'm liking this position.'

'Please get off of me.' I noticed how fragile I sounded, how small. But this position was one I didn't want. I needed space to breathe.

'Someone has bothered you. Or… is bothering you. Which one is it Ada?' I closed my eyes, trying to shut him out.

'I'll talk if you move.' My voice trembled. To my surprise he did move. He got off of me, but he stayed close. I felt his arm against my back, reminding me he was still there, waiting.

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to tell him anything. I'd rather not tell anyone too much. Then people couldn't hurt me or drop me.

'We have all night.' I wondered if he had ever been with someone. Was there anyone on earth who wasn't afraid of him? His deep voice was so intense, so dangerous.

'I have been living on my own for a long time.' I heard him clear his throat. I knew I had already told him this, but this is where the pain started.

'I studied in London. A year or two. It was fun, interesting. I studied literature. There was a teacher there. He taught two or three of my subjects.'

I had to stop afterwards, just so that I would stay calm. I had never told anyone this. Not even my parents.

'My parents still think I quit because I didn't like it anymore. That I wanted to stop myself and start working.'

Then I paused. Riddick waited a moment, before I felt his arm press against my back.

'He bothered you?'

I swallowed.

'In the beginning I thought he wanted to help me. That he just wanted to give me extra attention because I wanted to improve so quickly. But he ... He apparently saw more. He never touched me.' Riddick sniffed.

'What did he do with you?' I bit my lip. Was I really going to tell anyone this for the first time? I could never take it back afterwards.

'He was waiting for me. He knew where I lived, which car was mine, and sometimes he didn't let me leave the classroom.'

'He stalked you.' It was not a question, but a confirmation.

I nodded, not realizing he couldn't see it in the dark.

'It went even further. He ... threatened me too. With my grades, my parents, my career. He tried to blackmail me to go to bed with him. He even bought me lingerie. He put it in my locker.' Riddick grunted.

'I tried to share it with my parents but ... It didn't work. They thought it was bad that I quit school. So bad that our contact became minimal. And still is.'

'How old was that guy?' I swallowed.

'Somewhere in the forties. Older than me.' Riddick now growled louder.

'You should have gone to the board. That fellow's behavior was punishable.' I swallowed. I knew that. But I also knew that several girls in my class were being harassed by other people. And there was no serious response.

'You are still bothered by this. You shut yourself off from people. You lock yourself up in your house.' I put my arms around myself and moved away from his arm against my back.

'That suits me fine.'

'Is someone bothering you here?' I shook my head quickly.

'No.'

We were both silent for a moment.

'Then why are you so scared, so careful?' For the first time, his question did not sound compelling, but curious. I turned on my back.

'I just want to prevent that …'

'That you will ever be in that situation again? By hiding yourself all your life?'

I could feel the tears coming but I blinked them away.

'It works great.'

For a moment he was silent again, like I was. My mind was racing. Why were we talking about this? I thought back on what he had said earlier on.

'What did you mean about smelling my fear?' I asked him. I heard him sigh.

'We'll talk about that some other time. For now, you need to sleep. Rest.' He ended our late night conversation. I just nodded and moved back to my spot, far on the right of the bed. It was strange but for now I felt a little better. I still kept my distance and I needed to keep my guard up. But for the first time in a long time, I actually felt glad I shared my story, even though the person I had shared it with was Riddick.

I was actually sure he was only prying to make living together for the next few days as easy as possible. I could live with that. He would keep my secret a secret and that would be all. He did not care about me and I did not need him to. Or want him to. This was good. I could try to sleep now.

I felt the bed move a little again. Riddick was turning, trying to get comfortable. I shrieked when a muscled arm pulled me to the middle of the bed. I was now lying close to him, but we were not touching.

'Now sleep, and don't fall from the bed Ada.'

**Are you still hanging on peeps?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I am on a roll ladies and gentlemen! Here is another chapter! Today my daytime job sucked. I hate my job and wish I could be a writer full time (working on it!) , but he, you can't have everything, right. But that makes thinking about this story and writing it all the better. So here you go! I hope your day was better than mine, if not I hope this update will brighten it anyhow!**

_Previous:_

_I felt the bed move a little again. Riddick was turning, trying to get comfortable. I shrieked when a muscled arm pulled me to the middle of the bed. I was now lying close to him, but we were not touching._

_'Now sleep, and don't fall from the bed Ada.'_

Dreams about security and safety followed one another. Warmth, family, sharing life. The themes followed one another and confused me. There was a point where I was cold, inside and out. I crawled deeper under the covers. Still I felt the cold. It seemed to freeze me.

I crawled a little further under the covers, until I felt the warmth I wanted and needed. I cherished it, stayed close to it and felt myself slowly thawing. It was at that moment that my strange dreams turned into a dreamless sleep.

I had never had it so nice and warm in bed as when I woke up that morning. It felt nice and safe. I felt secure. It was actually quite strange. I didn't feel that way often.

I yawned and opened my eyes. I lay in my own bed. In my own room. I was safe. It felt good. Until I turned my head and saw the reason I was so nice and warm. Riddick. He lay beside me, on his back, an arm behind his head. His eyes were on me. I was immediately back in the fear of the days before. Riddick looked at me as if I was a very interesting object, something that kept him entertained.

I also saw why. I was close to him. Very close even. In my sleep I apparently had grabbed his arm and now lay against his side, hence the heat. I swallowed and did not know how quickly I had to stretch myself away from his body. I touched him. Against his bare side. Had I gone mad?

'Why the hurry?' I noticed how amused he sounded. His voice was deep, just like usual, but he sounded a little different now, perhaps because he had just woken up. I quickly sat down on the edge of the bed and knocked off the blankets.

'I'll make us breakfast.'

I quickly freshened up in the bathroom and dressed in trousers and a soft sweater. How could this have happened? Why did I lie against him last night? I had to be crazy. Maybe it was all the stress, or the panic attacks. I didn't know but it scared me.

Once in the kitchen I baked some eggs and bacon and absent-mindedly set the table. I was shocked when I suddenly saw Riddick walking into the kitchen. He walked quietly, took a seat on one of the chairs, and looked at me.

'For someone who likes to keep all their distance, I think you were wonderfully affectionate last night.'

The coffee cup that I wanted to put on the table fell out of my hand. The pieces shot all over the wooden floor. I felt myself shake. They were just words Ada, nothing more, nothing less. I quickly kneeled down to clean up the pieces of the cup, glad that it had not been a filled coffee cup.

All the while Riddick sat there, like a statue. But his bold eyes remained focused on me. He watched quietly until I had picked up all the pieces and put the food on the table. I grabbed a new coffee cup and put it in front of him.

'Not discussing things and ignoring them is your way, isn't it, Ada? You have no idea what intimacy is. Am I right?' I sat down on the chair that was most away from him. His chuckle annoyed me.

'I never sleep in bed with anyone, I think I was just cold. That's all.' His chuckle grew louder.

'Then why are you blushing?'

'Please stop talking about it, it won't happen again.' I poured coffee for both of us and felt my appetite disappear completely. Riddick, on the other hand, ate a lot. The eggs and bacon disappeared quickly, because he finally turned his attention to something other than me.

Unfortunately, that was for a short time, because when he cleared his plate and grabbed his coffee, his eyes found mine again.

'You should eat something.' I gave him a look and quietly drank my coffee.

'There is a sports kit under your couch.' This remark suddenly had such a different subject that I looked at him in surprise.

'Do you exercise often?' I lowered my coffee cup for a moment, afraid of breaking another one.

'Sometimes.' He tilted his head a little and kept looking at me.

'Exercise a lot and eat little? That's what you do, right?' I stood up.

'Leave me alone Riddick.' I walked into the hall, needing space.

Again he was faster than I could have imagined. He followed me and pinned me against the wall quickly and effectively. My hands were soon above my head and I felt his firm, broad thigh between my legs. I couldn't go anywhere. He had me completely locked in and kept me perfectly in place. My fear suddenly returned.

'What are you doing?' I asked anxiously.

He licked his lips for a moment and stared at mine hungrily.

'I have been trying for two days to find out why a young, beautiful woman has kept so much distance between her and the rest of the world. Why are you so afraid of being touched and touching?'

I looked away from his eyes, but his fingers under my chin brought my face back to the previous position so that he could keep looking at me and forcing me to do the same.

'You are ashamed of your body. You hide yourself. You hide your feelings and desires.' I swallowed and looked from his eyes to his lips. I felt the tension between us. He felt it too. I could see it in his eyes that seemed darker than before.

'Have you ever been kissed, Ada?' He licked his lips and looked at mine as if he were about to kiss me now. I shivered in his grasp.

'Stop it, please.' My voice was soft, unsteady. I saw his eyes grow a little darker. I wanted nothing more than to be alone, hide myself. But he blocked my way out, literally and figuratively.

'I don't know if I want to. Perhaps. Maybe you need this. With me.'

I felt myself shake. I didn't want to be forced. By nothing and nobody. Never again. I did the only thing I could think of. I closed my eyes. His sigh came from very close.

'You cannot keep closing yourself from everything and everyone forever. Some things don't go away when you close your eyes.' It was quiet for a moment and I was surprised that his grip on my hands did not diminish. This man was incredibly strong. And bold. Very bold.

'Every time you close your eyes to your feelings and ignore your desires, he wins.' I knew right away that he was referring to my teacher in London. I swallowed painfully, but kept my eyes closed. I just wanted to be left alone. Was that so much to ask? I felt how he tightened the muscles in his upper leg. It felt strange. Too close too. He raised his leg a little, so I opened my eyes in shock of the feeling.

His eyes were right in front of mine, as if he wanted to be sure that I could not escape him.

'I'm not going anywhere. Get used to it, Ada.' His eyes flashed at my lips, but he didn't get any closer than he was now. I was still shaking. I felt nervous and scared. What did he want to prove?

He tilted his head and looked at me calmly. Estimating.I swallowed and closed my eyes briefly before opening them and looking at him again.

'Let me go.' His mouth slowly changed back to a grin. What a monster. He just enjoyed this, I knew that. His directness and decisiveness frightened me and he knew that.

'But of course.' With those words he slowly lowered my hands and his thigh disappeared between my legs. Yet he did not immediately let me go completely. His hands were lowered, but he still held my wrists.

'There is already a difference with the day before yesterday, Ada. You now know that things can be different. That you want something different. Now it's a matter of practicing and trying. Practicing how you can be intimate with someone. And to try not to fall back into your old behavior.'

I gave him a look. I didn't want him to preach to me. I also didn't want life lessons. I wanted to be left alone.

With those words, he finally let me go and stepped back. I did not know very well what to do with my sudden freedom and I stepped back. He didn't move, just like me. His shiny eyes thoughtful, sharp. Just when I wanted to turn around, he winked once and walked back into the kitchen. I went to my bedroom and slowly sat down on my bed.

What had just happened?

**Reviews brighten my day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**An enormous thank you to those who took the time to review! You made my day so much better! I don't know what it is but I just keep writing and writing. I know you guys don't mind, and I am neither! Best thing to do to empty my mind every night before bedtime is writing and plotting! Enjoy!**

I hid myself in the bedroom the rest of that morning, and luckily Riddick left me alone. I had made the bed and was now lying on my side, staring at the white wall.

I tried to analyze, to put into perspective the situation of the last few days. This morning's situation ... it was not easy to put into perspective. I didn't know how to feel about it. I rolled myself up and made myself as small as possible on the bed. The house was quiet. I had no idea what Riddick was doing now.

It was natural that I was scared and worried. He was a criminal. Someone who had killed other people. Any normally functioning people would be scared in my situation. Still something was gnawing at me, but I had no idea what that was exactly. I pulled my legs against my chest and closed my eyes. I was tired. Not even physically, but my head felt so full, so heavy. I felt myself dozing off in that wonderful moment between being awake and sleeping. If only life could always feel that way...

I was awakened by the wonderful aroma of coffee, with something spicy. I took a deep breath and just enjoyed the warmth I felt. I stretched and then opened my eyes. I was still in the bedroom, but no longer on the bed. I lay under the covers. I was pretty sure that I hadn't crawled under the covers in my sleep. That could only mean one thing. Riddick.

I pulled the covers off and stood up. For the second time that day I made the bed and walked slowly towards the wonderful scent. I didn't know how to feel about the fact that he had not only tucked me into bed, but had also come to see me. I always found men difficult and incomprehensible, but this man really was something else.

He had made coffee with cinnamon, I thought, breathing in the delicious smell. I soon saw him sitting on the couch, a mug for him on the coffee table.

'Ah sleeping beauty is awake again. How do you feel now?' I just looked at him and sat down on the chair.

'Fine.' He looked at me with appreciation, but I didn't get a faint remark.

'I found some interesting ingredients in your cupboards and fridge. Feel like coffee with whipped cream and cinnamon? I think you can use it.' I looked at his mug with big eyes. Just the calories of the whipped cream ... He saw me doubt and stood up.

'Okay, that takes too long. You need it.' I watched him go to the kitchen and not only pour coffee for me, but also add some syrup, then some whipped cream and, to top it off, a little cinnamon. He had packed a large mug. He picked him up and turned around. He walked towards me with precise and balanced footsteps. He could have put the mug on the table. I would have done that. But no, he approached me and held the mug in front of me. I knew he did that on purpose, so I had to smell the wonderful scents and eventually, give in.

I saw that he was not trying to grin, but when I took the mug from him, a grin appeared on his lips.

'There you go. Enjoy.' I looked at him suspiciously, but the coffee smelled too good not to take a sip of it. So I did that. He took his own mug and also took a sip. It was absolutely delicious.

It only occurred to me then that I had slept. For what felt like a really long time. And when I looked at the clock, I saw that I had slept pretty long, it was almost dinner time. Shocked, I wanted to put down my mug, but the look that Riddick gave me stopped me.

'What's the problem?' he asked quietly. I swallowed.

'I slept too long.' He tilted his head.

'Too long for what? You needed it.' The way he formulated it made it sound very logical. But I had slept all day. He shrugged, as if I was worried about something very unimportant.

'What did you do in that time?' My voice was insecure, even scared. I saw that he noticed that too.

'I didn't murder anyone or assault you. That's what you're afraid of, right?' I put down my mug and wanted to get up, but he continued to talk.

'I followed the news. They are still looking for me. But no longer here in the city. Maybe I can leave earlier than I thought.' I felt a moment of hope. Would he go today? He grinned.

'I will still be here for a few days, don't worry. Better safe than sorry..' I took my mug again and took a small sip. He nodded approvingly.

'You don't relax so often, do you? Do you eat at exactly the same time every day?' The tone he used was teasing. I shrugged and took another sip of the delicious coffee. I just had to close my eyes for a little extra enjoyment. His chuckle ruined the enjoyment a little bit.

'What happens if you once have no control over a situation?' I opened my eyes and met his gaze. I simply did not have an answer to his question. I always made sure I was in control. I prepared my days well, planned scenarios for conversations in my head, half of which never even took place. I did that for as long as I could remember. I didn't even know better. That was my way. It was for that reason that I could not answer.

'I do not know what you mean.' He looked at me seriously. He moved forward and put his mug on the table before he sat up again and kept looking at me.

'You never give up control. That is why you are always alone. Then you can determine everything. Ada …' He shook his head and suddenly looked at me with something other than seriousness or a grin. He looked at with sympathy.

'What did that bastard do to you?' I shifted and angrily put down my mug.

'Stop putting me down as a victim. My life is just fine as it is. Especially when we compare it to a murderer's life!' I was shocked by my mini burst and was immediately afraid that I had gone too far. That he would hurt me after these words. I swallowed heavily and quickly looked away.

'That has been bothering you for a while, hmm? I'm glad you finally found the balls to say it out loud.' Slowly I dared to look up again. He seemed completely unaffected by what I said. As if it had not even happened. As if it didn't bother him what I thought. He probably didn't worry about what people thought of him.

'It's not just about what happened in London.' I quickly stopped talking. I wasn't going to share this, not even with him. Even if he took the blood from my nails with his words. He sat down a little more comfortably and licked his lips. I don't know why, but that distracted me for a moment.

'I didn't expect that the bastard in London was the only one who scared you... Who has traumatized you. The question is, what happens now in your life that keeps you so scared?'

I stood up.

'I am completely done with this interrogation. I'm going to make dinner.'

His chuckle haunted me into the kitchen. I tried to forget everything. He had been intense so far. He had touched me, but now he seemed to want to leave me alone. Well, if we forgot that he probably put me in bed too... I became angry with myself because I completely forgot to tell him about that. And now I didn't want to come back to it. I breathed in frustration and pulled pans out of my cupboards. I started to make dinner and I could not use all my doubts.

We ate in silence and because I was not very hungry myself, I was ready in no time. I was slowly washing dishes in the kitchen and tidying up while Riddick was messing around in the living room. I had no idea what he was doing and did not want to go and see. I first went to do the dishes, then tidy up and clean the kitchen. And hopefully it was late enough after that to fall asleep without having to talk to him. I thought it was a tight plan.

Unfortunately my small kitchen was quickly cleared and ready. So I walked very slowly to the living room.

Riddick sat on the floor in front of the table, a gun lay before him. Probably the one he threatened me with in Walmart, I thought badly. He had taken the thing apart and seemed to be checking it now. I didn't understand why, but I ignored it and sat down on the couch. He looked up when I walked into the living room, but quietly continued with what he was doing.

'It's late, I'm going to sleep in a bit.' I had no idea why I communicated this, but I couldn't handle the silence. The look he gave me said everything.

'You are an adult, not a child. Enjoy your evening. Or should I tie you up so that we can watch TV without you fleeing.' I swallowed and looked away from him. He smoothly put the gun together and put it in his pocket. I didn't like it that I had a murderer in the house, and then one with a gun.

Uneasy and uncomfortable, I looked at everything except him. He cleared his throat.

'Choose a movie or a series. Let's try to get through this evening in a way that suits you and my way. And then we go to sleep.' I sighed and grabbed the remote control. I searched between some netflix films and finally chose a crime comedy. Riddick nodded approvingly.

He sat down on the chair, and I made myself comfortable on the couch. The first fifteen minutes I felt a strange kind of tension, especially when he looked at me from time to time. But nothing happened. He remained seated and so did I. I even dared to take a breath of relief and tried to relax as much as possible. I could do this.

It went really well until the doorbell rang and there came angry knocking on the door, very loudly. I was startled and looked scared at Riddick. He was immediately alert and stood already. He pulled the gun out of his pocket and motioned for me to stand.

**Ah finally some extra tension, muahah. **

**Happy Halloween!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I do not want to keep you all in too much tension for too long. So here we go!**

'Have you contacted anyone?' I swallowed and shook my head quickly. I didn't dare. The tone he used was so dark all of a sudden, I froze even more. He nodded at the door again.

'Do you have any idea who that is?' I swallowed again and nodded. He seemed surprised, and not happy with that. The doorbell rang again and again. His hard gaze forced me to speak up.

'I think it's my neighbor. He has been accusing me of making noises for some time. I'm sure it's not me, but he keeps bothering me. I'm trying to ignore him. The police does nothing about it. He continues to intimidate me.' Riddick walked into the corridor, not visible through the front door because I had the blinds in front.

'He is gone.' The way he spoke was suddenly a lot less playful. For a moment I wished he would be joking again. If only to bully me. He looked at my front door with great interest, while I was still standing next to the couch, waiting to see what he would do next.

When he apparently had seen enough, he turned around and walked back to the living room. He stopped a few steps away from me.

'So you live next to someone who regularly permits to bother you. Who keeps trying to intimidate you?' I took a breath of air, not noticing that I had held my breath. I nodded.

He shook his head.

'Ada ... You can't let that happen.' Now I felt that I was getting angry too.

'Oh no? What do you suggest I do. I already tried to explain it to him, but that man is crazy! He hears things that are not there at all! The police do not take me seriously and only come to an 'incident'. I am powerless. Or have you not seen that he is two heads taller than me?'

I could not stop myself and rushed on.

'Do you suggest that I crash or pounce on him? Women just have a different position than men. And if you are unlucky …' I didn't stop talking because I didn't want to rush any further, but Riddick took the last two steps in my direction and suddenly he was very close. Closer than I wanted. His arms hung down his side, but despite the fact that he didn't really touch me, his eyes were intense enough.

If we were talking about men who were taller than myself ... Riddick was a good example. He was also much broader, more muscular. Probably much stronger than I would ever be. And right now he looked like he wasn't happy with this new situation. Not happy at all.

I took a deep breath a few times and tried to calm down. It didn't work so well. I still felt my heart beating fast. The way he looked at me and remained silent worried me. What was he thinking? I hesitantly took a step back, but then he suddenly moved. His hands closed like a vice on my upper arms and pulled me back even closer to him.

My tension rose very quickly, I felt my panic strike. But his hold on me remained.

'There is nothing I can do about that crazy man coming to the door.' He pulled me a little closer. That was what scared me very much, besides the fact that he kept silent.

'Say something.' I heard how scared and small my voice sounded. Only when we were almost nose to nose did he finally open his mouth.

'Maybe this is destiny.' I looked at him confused. He seemed to doubt for a moment, as if he had to make a decision. But when he did, there was no turning back. While I couldn't go anywhere, he brought his lips against mine. Compared to his hands like the vices on my upper arms, his lips touched mine gently. As if I was fragile, something precious. His lips felt soft, warm. I stood there, frozen. What was he doing? He placed little kisses on my lips, as if trying to invite me to join.

I tried not to be fooled. He was probably testing me again. But when he lowered a hand from my upper arm to my waist and gently grasped me there, I couldn't resist a sigh. It seemed as if he had been waiting for that. As if he had worked to this point. He took advantage of this moment and now really kissed me. I didn't have much experience with this stuff, but even I felt that it felt good. It felt natural. Pretty nice indeed.

I felt his tongue against my upper lip, carefully. I was surprised how careful he was with me. What exactly did he want from me? When I started shaking and everything became too much for me, he broke the kiss, but held me. I couldn't flee, not yet.

He looked at me boldly, his head a little crooked. A smug smile on his lips. He knew that I had liked it. As if he had really tried to prove something to me. What an asshole.

'You must let me go,' I said softly. He still looked at me penetratingly.

'Why? So you can flee?' I swallowed and tried to pull away. It did not work. He grabbed my upper arms again with two hands.

'You can ignore it all you want. But there is something between us. Something that even you feel, although you are very afraid of it.' I closed my eyes and he chuckled.

'That won't work this time, I won't let you escape.' I was afraid he would kiss me again and wished he would let me go. I wanted to isolate myself somewhere so that I could calmly think about everything. What I had to do now.

His lips grazed my cheek. He then slowly brought his lips to my ear and whispered hoarsely.

'I think you are beautiful when you are angry. What a temperament.' He kissed my cheek again before finally releasing me. I felt the heat around me diminish and I knew he had taken a step back. Very carefully and slowly I opened my eyes. He went to the chair and sat down. While I stood there frozen, he pointed to the TV.

'We still have a movie to watch, let's not let that get spoiled by the angry neighbor.'

Never before had I been watching a movie so badly at ease on the couch. I felt his eyes on me. He kept watching me. But what was worse was that I kept thinking about his lips on mine. His soft kiss. As dominant and compelling as he behaved, he had kissed me so delicately. As if he really didn't want to hurt me.

I was completely confused. I couldn't even imagine that someone like him could kiss so gently.

My feelings were completely confused. He released something in me that I didn't know and didn't want to feel. It was strange and scary. And even worse, he seemed to know exactly what I felt and wanted. That was just bizarre.

Someone like him would normally have to beat the women away. Even with his career choice. I might never have slept with a man, but I knew somethings. And I really couldn't imagine that he could be sweet and soft during intercourse. Yet I doubted it after his kiss.

And just the fact that I was thinking about all this made me frustrated with myself. My life was just fine the way it was, I didn't need a relationship or a man. That would make everything unnecessarily complicated.

Too late I realized that the film had ended. Riddick turned off the TV.

'You seem to be lost in thought Ada. Can I help you with something?' I noticed the teasing tone. I looked at him angrily.

'You have already done enough, I will take a shower and then sleep. Alone.' He chuckled and shrugged. I shook my head and stood up. Without looking back, I went to the bathroom and closed the door. This would be the longest shower ever, because I was pretty sure he would be in my bed when I got there.

I took my time to wash my hair and washed myself thoroughly. I never actually dried my hair before I went to bed, but now I did. Very thorough. Everything to save time. When I really couldn't think of anything to do anymore, I let go of my almost dry hair and got dressed in my blouse.

As expected, he was already in bed. The lower part of his body was hidden under the covers. But he was exposed from the waist up. I saw his muscles. His six pack and broad chest. I bit my lip and tried not to look at his body.

His grin told me he had seen my look. And appreciated it. Asshole. I stood by the bed and only looked at his eyes. He patted the empty space next to him and grinned a little wider. This didn't feel right. Dangerous even.

'I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight.' His grin became even wider if possible at hearing my words.

'You can try that.' I heard the threat in his voice. He wouldn't even let me leave this room.

'I told you about that teacher in London. How he tried to blackmail me to sleep with him.' I swallowed and spoke no more, his eyes grew darker.

'Yes you did.' I expected him to tell me more, but he said nothing. I was silent too. I didn't know what I wanted to say, I just knew I thought the tension was too much. He sat up slightly.

'And what do you want to say with that?' His eyes sparkled terribly. I swallowed again.

'I- ... I don't want to be forced. By nobody.' He nodded

'Glad to hear that.' I looked at him suspiciously. He rolled his eyes and rolled back the blankets a little further.

'I kissed you, slower than I ever kissed anyone, not raped you. I'm a hit man who killed rapists. I'm not a rapist. Don't make the mistake of comparing me to that bastard in London.'

I let his words soak in for a moment. He was right. His kiss hadn't even been that compelling. But everything about him made me scared and uncertain. Even if he just stared at me. I did not know these feelings. This constant tension in the air. He sighed deeply.

'Come to bed, Ada.'

I bit my lip and then stepped closer, wondering if this was the right thing to do.

**And how are **_**you**_ **liking the tension between the two of them? Let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Huge thanks to the ones who took the time to review! Thank you! It made my day! I hope you will enjoy!**

_Previous:_

_'Come to bed, Ada.'_

_I bit my lip and then stepped closer, wondering if this was the right thing to do._

I could not figure out how his eyes were like those of a predator. But they were. Slowly I stepped closer to the bed. Only now did I notice that his gaze occasionally slid to my legs. My bare legs, which came out under my blouse.

When I looked at him again and caught him staring at my legs, he looked back at me, unashamed. As if he didn't mind that I had seen him look. I felt my cheeks turn red and sat down with my back to him on the edge of the bed.

'Sometimes I wonder if you are completely human.' With my back to him I could not see how he reacted, and it remained very quiet behind me. So at a certain point I had to turn around to see his reaction. He lay back in the pillow, his eyes closed, a grin on his lips. I shook my head, who was fleeing now? When I sat down in bed and pulled the blankets over my legs, I looked aside. His eyes burned in mine.

'And what is your conclusion?' I paused and thought about what I was going to answer. He thought he could always outwit me? I could do that too.

'I think you deliberately make people think you're different. More animal or something.' I saw that the last sentence did something to him. He suddenly seemed more alert, more active, and instead of a grin, a smile appeared on his lips. I had meant to offend him, but that was not working out like I had hoped it would.

'You feel it too.' He sat up, his shoulder suddenly close to mine. I noticed again how small I looked next to him. I always found myself too much. Just too big, just too curvy. But I almost disappeared alongside him.

'I don't feel anything.' He looked at me calmly.

'Liar.' I moved a bit away from him, but stayed in bed. He chuckled.

'I'm making you nervous. But not as scared as before.' I tried to give him a cold look. But his words brought me too much out of balance. I felt a lot when I was close to him. Anxiety, panic, nerves. But also certainty and sometimes...sometimes I even felt safe. He took the lead in every situation. That was surprisingly pleasant. His directness had disturbed me from the beginning, because it forced me to talk about things I would rather avoid, but I still felt myself growing through it. It was as if he helped me through a process. The only question was ... Why did he want to help me? Only so he could hide safely here? I just didn't get it.

'So are you ...?' I no longer wanted to use the word animal. But I didn't know what word I was looking for. He remained silent.

'Am I what, Ada? You have to be a bit more specific.' He once again sounded like he was having fun, teasing me. I sighed and looked aside for a moment and met his gaze. He seemed very alert, not tired enough to go to sleep. I thought that was strange.

'Never mind, we have to go to sleep.' I wanted to turn around to lie down, but his hand on my lap stopped me. There was a blanket over my legs, but I could feel the warmth of his hand through it.

'Don't you want to know why you feel what you feel, Ada. Why I can smell your fear. Why I know you are a virgin.' I looked at him slowly. Why did he do this? Why did he know exactly how to challenge me? I swallowed. I really wanted to know why he knew those things, but I was also a little afraid of his answer.

'Why would you tell me that?' He looked from my face to the hand on my lap. As if he was thinking. He flexed his hand briefly, which I felt on my legs. It caused tingling all over my body. He licked his lips and then looked at me again.

'Your first answer was right indeed. I'm not completely human. I'm partly animal. It helps me. I can notice things that others don't see. I smell more, feel more, see much more.'

I just sat there, completely unmoved. As strange as his words sounded, I knew he was telling the truth. I had seen it. His eyes, with that silver glow. His ability to know when I was scared. Normal people couldn't do that. But there was another question unanswered. Why did he want to be with me so much, why did he force me to do things that I normally never did. I liked avoiding feelings. But he addressed them in me, made sure that I could not ignore them.

He came close to my core. And that made me more afraid than I had ever been. And he seemed to know and feel that exactly. Strange. I had lowered my gaze to the hand on my lap, some seconds ago. Not even because I was afraid he would touch me further. I just couldn't bear his gaze anymore. He was too honest, too intense.

'What are you then?' My words sounded doubtful. Partly because I did not want to offend him, and partly because I was afraid of his answer. He chuckled.

'I am who I am. Riddick. A murderer. Assassin. Choose what you want. But what is going on between you and me is much more.' I looked up in shock.

'What do you mean?' He didn't grinned and did not smile for a moment. He seemed serious, as if what he was about to say was important to him.

'You fascinate me. I can't just leave you alone. I've tried it. There is something about you that seems to attract me ... in a way that I have never experienced before.'

I didn't get it. Was he testing me again?

'I am someone who evades other people. I prefer to be alone. Why would you find me fascinating? I'm not that exciting or complicated.' I looked away from him, but felt that he would not let this go that easily.

'I don't know why you put yourself down like this. At least not yet. I'll find out later. You are very exciting to me**.' **That was the moment that I became anxious and nervous again. It was partly fear of the unknown. But also the fear of not being able to meet expectations. I didn't want all this. I just wanted peace in my head and to be left alone. Riddick seemed to notice my unrest immediately.

'Let's go to sleep, tomorrow is another day to talk.' I nodded after his words and finally turned. I felt his hand slide out of my lap and once I lay on my stomach with my head facing the wall, I listened to his movements. He even moved like a predator, smooth and quiet, but the bed did move under his weight. He sighed for a moment.

'Sleep well Ada, and don't go astray tonight. You now know that I don't just let you flee.'

**So in this story Riddick is a little extra special, cause we all know he is a furyan. But I don't want to make it to big of a deal. He just senses more than other people. He feels she is more special to him than any other woman before… Stay tuned to find out more!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well… If my mind keeps going like this we will have updates every day! I cannot make any promises but, here you go, another chapter!**

My dreams were light and felt nice. I had no idea what they were about, and when I opened my eyes I forgot them again. But I still felt light and a little relieved. No idea why. It was already light in the bedroom and I knew before I turned my head that Riddick was still lying next to me. Or actually against me. I was laying on my back, my hair spread over my pillow. I swallowed hard when I saw Riddick's arm resting over my waist, his entire arm. It felt heavy, but also nice and warm. I shook my head mentally. Did I slowly go crazy? I thought about rolling away from him, but then he would wake up. And I didn't want that. Not yet anyway. Could I raise his arm without waking him up? I had to admit, he even looked intimidating when he slept. His broad body enormous in my cozy bed. His head was turned in my direction, half hidden in the pillow. I could see his powerful jaw, and the muscles in his back and broad shoulders. I swallowed with difficulty. What a body. What kind of a life had he led that he had and kept such a powerful body?

His regular breathing was reassuring, oddly enough. I had to be going crazy when I started to find comfort in having someone in my bed. I looked at him calmly. He still slept quietly. For a moment I thought that maybe he was awake and didn't want to scare me. Or he wanted to give me the chance to take action. But when I had been looking at him like that for ten minutes, I was almost certain that he was still asleep. I watched the muscles in his arm, the one that was still draped over my waist. Sometime last night the blanket must have slipped away. How else could he have put his arm over my waist in his sleep. I felt the warmth radiating from him very well through my thin blouse. Still I shivered. Not from the cold.

I had to take a chance. If I slipped out of bed quickly he was awake when I was already out of bed. Then he couldn't stop me anymore. Still I doubted my plan for a while. I then made a decision. I had to give myself some courage, but then I dared to get out of bed. I felt his arm slowly slide away from me and suddenly I was standing next to the bed. He moved for a moment, pulled his arm back and just seemed to sleep on. I took a breath of relief and quickly moved to leave the bedroom. I could change clothes in the bathroom. Although I was always very aware of him and felt his eyes burn on me every time he watched me, this time I did not notice that he had his eyes wide open when I closed the door behind me.

I decided to do the things that I would have done if there wasn't a criminal staying in my house. So I made coffee and made scones. Kneading the dough felt familiar and fine, as if nothing was wrong. I really enjoyed it. When I put them in the oven and cleaned up the kitchen, I was startled by a figure in the kitchen doorway.

'You are productive this early in the morning.' I just forced myself to keep breathing. It was just Riddick. I nodded towards the coffee.

'Breakfast and coffee are almost ready.' I did notice his little smile, but deliberately did not pay attention to it. He seemed happy, delighted. I didn't understand why.

'Did you sleep well?' His deep voice still sounded a bit sleepy, hoarse. He sat down on one of the chairs at the kitchen table and kept looking at me. I deliberately looked at the scones in the oven a little longer than was necessary before I turned to him.

'Yes fine. And you?'

'Better than I have ever slept.' He tilted his head a little, as if he were going to add something else. But he was silent. Why did he act so ... strange? I felt the tension and it made me uncomfortable. I was glad that the kitchen alarm clock went off and I could break the tension. I grabbed my oven gloves and opened the oven. The delicious scent of freshly baked scones filled the kitchen. It brought a small smile around my lips. I placed the warm scones on a plate and placed them in the middle of the table, before I took the cream and jam from the fridge.

Only when I had placed plates and cutlery for him and me on the table and put the coffee mugs next to them, did I notice that he was not moving at all, he was sitting still. But his eyes were a completely different story. They watched me with an intensity that I had never seen before.

'Is there something wrong?' I sounded insecure, small and scared. Still he watched me so intensely. I swallowed with difficulty. He took a deep breath, but was silent.

I wanted to break the tension or at least pretend it wasn't there. So I grabbed a scone and placed it on his plate before I placed one on my plate.

'How do you feel?' I had not seen his question coming and looked at him in surprise. Why did he ask me that? I shook my head. He chuckled.

'I know that you are good at ignoring feelings and situations that scare you, but just give me an answer. How do you feel?'

'Fine,' I answered quickly. He shook his head.

'An answer longer than a word. I can almost hear your brain crack with the effort it's making. Tell me what you feel. In this moment.' He reached for his coffee cup and took a sip. And all of that with his eyes still on me.

'I am confused.' He nodded, as if that were a good thing. I didn't understand how that could be a good thing. I also grabbed my coffee cup and quickly took a sip so that I could no longer talk. He kept staring at me expectantly. I shrugged my shoulders.

'That's it.' He grinned and put down his coffee cup.

'What is so difficult about saying that you think this,' he gestured to me and himself, 'is scary and exciting.' I quickly looked away.

'You see more in it than there is. I'm just nervous around all men.' He shook his head.

'It took you longer this morning to free yourself from me than the morning before. Did it feel a little better perhaps? Giving in to your desires. Allowing yourself to enjoy your feelings.' I looked up quickly and met his amused gaze. He had been awake. What an asshole. I tried to shut myself off from the shame that I felt. He was just a crazy man who killed people and enjoyed making me nervous.

'It will not happen again.' He pretended to look hurt and surprised.

'Oh really? And how did you plan to prevent that, Ada?' I sighed and knew that I had baked the scones for nothing. I couldn't get a bite down my throat with him in the same room. Why did he necessarily want me to open up?

'I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. I will do that every night until you leave.' His grin suddenly became a bit darker, more dangerous. He chuckled as he grabbed the scone from his plate and grabbed a bite without cream or jam.

'You forget that I'll be here for a while. And that I have already explained to you what I will do if you try to sneak out of bed. It's basically the same as what I'll do if you don't even go to bed.' He grinned even more and ate his scone.

'Forcing people is wrong.' He grinned faintly.

'I'm not forcing you to do anything. You lay against me voluntarily this morning. Very close indeed. The same goes for the morning before. And then there was the kiss. I did not force you to open your mouth for me or to stand still. But you did it. You liked it.' He looked at me arrogantly and smugly.

He suddenly leaned forward and looked seriously.

'If no one ever forces you to let your feelings rule, you will remain alone forever, locked inside your own walls. Safe, but alone and still vulnerable.'

'You asked me yesterday if I was human. Whether I was different from the other people. The answer is yes. I am different. I smell and see not only more than other people, I also feel more. I feel things better. I also feel connections. And since you left me in your house I have felt your feelings and fears perfectly.' I wanted to open my mouth to say something, but he preceded me.

'You know, I am glad that you lived so secluded until now. As if you were waiting. For me. You are safe with me. And no matter how scared or nervous you are, you know that.' I got up, he immediately got up.

'Our connection, the tension we feel. It is really there. It doesn't go away on its own. Even if you try to ignore it so hard. It is an animal thing.' He tilted his head and for a moment I saw the silver shine in his eyes.

I swallowed. He had gone mad. Completely.

'I didn't ask for this. I don't want this at all.' He licked his lips and frowned, as if he really had to restrain himself.

'Maybe not yet.' I moved backwards a bit. His frown became deeper.

'I will not pounce on you or force you into things that you are not yet ready for. But I'm not leaving. Not any time soon. So find a way to deal with this. Because if you don't, I will.'

**Welllll Riddick is getting a little intense, isn't he? What do you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shout out to the readers who took the time to leave a review! This fast and longer update is for you! It made me write more and more! And I completely agree with **_**Shadow Spears**_**, a little courtship is overdue! Take your best shot Riddick! Enjoy!**

With his words in mind, I am on my bed half an hour later. I left Riddick in the living room with the excuse that I was going to change the bed. Well, it wasn't completely lied, because I was going to change the bed, but most of all I wanted to be alone. Slowly I pulled the sheets off the bed and removed the pillows from the covers.

His words had made an impression, really. And his intensity might have made even more of an impression. I threw the dirty laundry on the floor and started laying the new sheets on the bed.

I did my best to work as slowly as possible. Everything to save time. I didn't feel like seeing him again so soon. I was ashamed. He had been right about a few things. I had been the one who had crawled up against him the first night and I had not stopped him when he kissed me. And I was ashamed of it. Especially for how I felt about it. He was right about my fear of him. That fear became less, had passed into nerves. Except when he suddenly came too close, then I felt pure fear in my veins.

When the bed was made, I sat down on it. I felt like a wreck. I was so tired and overcome. How could this weekend, which should have been nice and quiet, have gone like this? I sighed and got up to pick up the laundry. With quiet steps I walked to the bathroom where the washing machine was. I saw Riddick outside on the balcony and wondered if he would be noticed that way. Why did he stand there? I quickly threw the laundry into the laundry basket and walked slowly to the living room. The balcony door was open. I lived on the third floor and had a fairly large balcony. The sides were covered with wood so I never saw my neighbors here.

'What are you doing?' For the first time my voice sounded less anxious, clearer too. He looked up.

'You really need better locks. I adjusted these a bit, now they are a bit more robust. But you really need safer locks on your doors.' He used a pair of pliers and a screwdriver. I slowly sat down on the couch and looked at him. I didn't understand his concern. Who took the trouble to enter through the balcony? But for the rest of the day, Riddick also improved the locks on the front door and even added an extra lock. He grumbled about the fact that I should have done this a long time ago. Especially with a neighbor who always bothered me.

I was glad that he no longer asked me direct questions. I made lunch and made coffee. He came to sit with me for lunch, but seemed lost in thought. Less than fifteen minutes later he was screwing locks again. I shrugged and cleaned up. I vacuumed and mopped. I cut vegetables for a stew and set the pan on the heat. The simmering sound was pleasant and homey. I set the table and looked up when Riddick appeared in the kitchen.

'Your locks are better now. Much better. I wonder if your neighbor will try them out tonight. I am going to take a quick shower.' A little surprised about this normal conversation, I only nodded. This was ... more than anyone had done for me in a long time. This really was really nice. And sweet.

When he came out of the bathroom, I had already set the table and we could eat. It was almost strange how we had a routine together after this short time. Strangely enough it felt nice. I had turned on the TV, on the news channel. There was only one short special that Riddick mentioned, they were still in the dark abouts his whereabouts. Riddick chuckled and muttered something. Riddick then helped me clean up and while I was washing the dishes he made coffee. He stood close to me in the kitchen but didn't touch me. Not once. I dried the last plates and grabbed cups for coffee. Riddick poured them with coffee. I wanted to put them on the kitchen table, but Riddick gently grabbed my arm.

'Put them in the living room and we'll try to watch another movie. This time hopefully without interruption from your neighbor.' I nodded and went to the living room. Riddick followed me and sat down on the chair. I took the couch and pulled my legs up. This time he took the remote control and zipped through films and series. I grabbed my mug and occasionally took a nice warm sip. It was already getting colder outside and you could feel it in the house. I shivered a bit and doubted to put on a thicker sweater. Even before we had picked out a series or film, he got up and walked to the corridor. I wondered what he was going to do and was completely surprised when he returned with a fleece blanket from my closet. I had forgotten that I had it at all. He grinned and put the blanket in my lap.

'If your teeth keep chattering I can't hear the TV,' he teased. I shook my head, but I appreciated it. I stood and wrapped myself in the soft blanket, before I sat down again. This felt wonderful. I saw him grin from the corner of my eye. He flipped past some series and films and finally, with my approval, chose an action film. I settled on the couch, my legs pulled up, my whole body covered by the blanket. It felt nice and warm. I leaned happily against the couch and watched the TV with a half-eye. The coziness of the blanket made me a little tired and sleepy, but I tried to stay awake with all my might. Riddick laughed at most stunts and then told how fake it looked compared to how it would work in real life. I couldn't do anything about it, but I sometimes had to laugh about it. He seemed happier than before. I wondered why.

I didn't tell Riddick, but I was waiting for my neighbor to hit the door again. It happened a couple of times every week, mostly. But even when the movie had ended and we looked at the credits, there had been no angry neighbor. Maybe he had heard Riddick's male voice and did he dare not to do it tonight? I could only hope.

Riddick turned off the TV and turned to me in the chair.

'Are you still awake?' I heard his teasing undertone. I immediately sat up and looked at him.

'Just. This is wonderfully warm.' His eyes were bright. Dark and bold. I swallowed. How could he have such eyes?

'How can they be silver?' I murmured softly, not really meaning for him to hear me. But of course, he did.

'What was that?' he asked me. I looked up.

'Your eyes.' He cocked his head to the side.

'What about my eyes?' I swallowed.

'They seem silver sometimes.' He nodded and smiled.

'That's because they are, in the dark. Want to see them up close?' I licked my lips and shook my head. I did not want to come any closer. Not really. Did I? He grinned.

'Sure? I don't bite.' I shook my head again. He laughed.

'So damn careful all the time, aren't you?' He stood and came closer. He kneeled before me, his hands gently leaning on my legs.

'Are they silver now?' He asked it slowly, his deep voice almost a growl. I saw his silver eyes look at me and nodded.

'How is that possible?' I asked softly. He licked his lips.

'How ... I don't know. But I know why. I can see in the dark. Not perfect, like a cat can, but I see almost everything.'

'They are beautiful,' I muttered softly. It slipped right through my lips. He smiled and I felt his hands squeeze my knees gently.

'Thank you.' His grin made me uncertain about our positions so close together. If he wanted, he could lean forward and kiss me. Just like that. I licked my lips nervously. I saw his eyes follow my movements. I swallowed with difficulty. How could a criminal be so sensual, evoke so many feelings in me? Compared to other men, he was the most dangerous species. I had to overcome this. I had to fight these feelings.

'I wish I knew what you were thinking.' His deep voice came unexpectedly. He was still kneeling before me, close and motionless.

'I wanted ... I wanted to thank you.' I stuttered under his intense gaze. He looked at me with interest.

'Thank me ... Thank me for what exactly?' I licked my lips again nervously. His eyes followed everything, every movement.

'I wanted to thank you ... Because you secured my doors. Improved the locks.' His grin became a smile.

'You're welcome. I liked doing it.' The tension was so present that I was surprised that we did not give off sparks. He seemed to feel it too. My eyes went from his eyes to his lips. Those sensual, full lips. I knew how they tasted, how they kissed. I bit my lip. That seemed to be some sort of trigger for him. He suddenly moved closer, bridged the distance between us and brought his lips just before mine. Yet he didn't touch me. Barely.

'Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop. Tell me.'

I waited breathlessly. I didn't say a word. I heard him swallow before I felt his lips very softly against mine. He kissed me again very gently, calmly. I felt his hands on my knees shift to my waist. He slowly pulled me from the couch onto his lap. I felt his firm, muscular thighs below me. He never broke the kiss. I straddled his thighs, his warmth even better than my blanket that lay forgotten on the couch.

It felt like something awoke in me. I kissed him back, more passionately than I had ever kissed anyone. His grunt sounded appreciative, approving. He deepened the kiss and he held me more tightly, pulling me closer to him. He took the lead and his mouth became a little more compelling. I lowered my hands to his shoulders and felt the muscles bulging there. I grabbed him and forgot everything and everyone. The world could have gone up in smoke. I would not have noticed. All there was, was this man and me.

When we both breathlessly broke the kiss, we looked at each other. I still felt the tension. His silver eyes looked at me attentively, curious. He probably did not expect this. My lips felt swollen. At that moment I landed slowly on earth again. I sat on his lap, very close to the man who was actually a murderer. A stranger living in my house. I still felt his lips against mine, as a sort of reminder of what was possible. I was shocked.

I didn't do things like this. Never. I wanted to move away from him, but his hands slid around my waist and held me there.

'You want to flee. Again.'

I looked at him doubtfully. I really wanted to flee. What else could I do? He was breathing regularly again. He seemed so balanced. So not touched by the tension. It made me nervous and scared.

'I don't know what else to do.' That answer escaped me. But it was true. I had no idea what to do with this tension. I wanted to flee, but I also wanted to feel his lips against mine again. He looked at me as if he wanted to eat me.

'What is stopping you?' I looked at him, doubt in my eyes. What did he mean? He sat just like that. As if he gave me time to think, to feel. I slid my hands off his shoulders. Then I let my feelings take over. I brought a hand to his jaw and stroke him. He felt warm and I felt the stubbles there. He still looked at me, but let me proceed. As if he wanted me to do this. I let my finger slide down his lips slowly. He opened his mouth playfully, his teeth bit very gently in my finger. I looked up in shock and met his eyes. It was the look I saw that made me bend forward to kiss him.

He eagerly answered the kiss, as if he had been waiting for this very moment. Very slowly, he turned us so that I lay on my back on the floor, and he hung above me. He never broke the kiss. Only when the TV turned itself off and the room got dark he did break the kiss and looked down at me.

'I think we can both agree that you won't be sleeping on the couch tonight.'

**I hope you've had a wonderful weekend!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oke this update took me a little longer than the ones before. I had to work late. Twice... But…. I did write every free moment after work and little bits of writing add up to a complete chapter in the end too! Hard work pays off! (doesn't feel like work at al, writing about our favorite convict) I loved the reviews! They made me smile :) Enjoy!**

_Previous:_

_He eagerly answered the kiss, as if he had been waiting for this very moment. Very slowly, he turned us so that I lay on my back on the floor, and he hung above me. He never broke the kiss. Only when the TV turned itself off and the room got dark he did break the kiss and looked down at me._

_'I think we can both agree that you won't be sleeping on the couch tonight.'_

I felt my heart skip a beat. What were we doing? He moved backwards in a smooth motion. His hands found mine and gently pulled me up, so that we both stood again. Lying on the ground there had been little difference between our height. But now that he stood before me, he seemed bigger than ever.

'Time to go to bed before we fall asleep here on the floor.' He led me gently to the bedroom, as if this were not my house, but his. How he always took the lead, sometimes in a very present way, but sometimes not, actually felt nice and pleasant. His self-assurance and directness gave me strength, in a certain way. I had to admit that letting someone else take charge could actually be nice. It gave me hope and certainty. Well, as long as that person was Riddick. Something about him remained exciting and scary, but he also felt a little familiar. His teasing forced me to think about what I wanted and what I didn't want. It helped me grow.

Only in the bedroom did he let me go and pull his shirt over his head. His beautifully muscled upper body took my breath away for a moment. I stood beside him, somewhat uncertain, unsure what to do next. I also had to change, but ... I couldn't do that here, next to him. Not yet.

I doubted for a while before I spoke.

'I'll be right back.'

I took my blouse and went to the bathroom where I quickly changed my clothes and brushed my teeth. I felt prudish, but I had already exposed myself a lot tonight.

When I walked back into the bedroom, he was waiting for me, sitting on the bed. He looked up at me, his eyes clear. I suddenly felt very insecure again. What the hell was I doing? He only wore his boxer shorts. My brain registered that fact very quickly. For the first time I saw not only his muscular torso, but also his muscular legs. This man was perfection throughout, completely trained. I felt how breathing became a little harder.

'For a moment I thought you had fled again.' His grin told me he was teasing me. I stopped where I stood, suddenly very nervous about what was going to happen next. I could never meet the expectations of such a man. He sat quietly, looking at me as if I was a scared animal that would come closer by itself, if he waited calmly enough. He breathed quietly, I saw his muscular stomach move with every breath he took. Regular and strong. Far too strong.

'I do not bite. At least not yet.' His words woke me up. I closed the bedroom door behind me and took another step inside.

'Your fear is back. I can feel it.' He tilted his head and held out his hand to me. I took his hand slowly, a little afraid of him in all his almost naked glory.

'Just a little,' I answered softly. He grinned at my answer.

'Honest girl. I like that. Come here.' He pulled me close and I felt his arms glide around my waist until his hands rested low on my back. He held me close and breathed in my scent. I heard it. I did the same.

'If I had wanted to hurt you, I would have had every chance by now.' His deep voice came from close by, very close. I felt his warm breath against my ear.

'Just get used to me. My touch, my skin, my eyes. That is all I am asking of you for now. Can you do that?' I swallowed and felt how he gave me a little more room in his embrace to move backwards so that he could look at me. I licked my lips, but nodded. He also nodded.

'Good girl. Come on, let's get into bed. Before we freeze.' He slowly let go of me as I stepped aside. He went to his side of the bed and threw back the covers while I did the same on my side of the bed. He slipped between the sheets while I followed his example. I was shivering with the cold I felt when the blankets moved. But that was short-lived. He pulled the blankets over us again before he leaned toward me. His strong arms pulled me to the center of the bed so that I was laying against him. And no matter how nervous he made me, he was nice and warm behind me. I nestled a little closer to him, looking for more of that wonderful warmth, but froze when I heard him growl. He quickly chuckled.

'Ada, Ada ... You have no idea what you're doing to me, are you girl? Come here.' He took me in his arms and completely surrounded me with his warmth.

'Sleep well, my little innocent Ada.'

That next morning was the first morning that I was not shocked by the fact that I felt a body against the mine in bed. Even though I had never woken up before with someone's muscular thigh between my legs. I felt his chest against my back, so I heard him breathing regularly and more calmly than normal. He was still asleep. His leg between mine was warm. Very warm. He had put an arm around me. You could say that we were pretty entangled in bed. I felt a blush come up. Was this me? A girl who could just act like that? Could I really switch so easily from allowing no one in my life to this? I felt my heart skip a beat. Maybe Riddick was right. Maybe I could get used to this. Or not.

I closed my eyes and tried to forget the world. I wanted to enjoy the warmth and the moment. Right now I didn't have to do anything, I didn't have to, only just enjoy the moment. To be here with a man who, whether I wanted to admit it or not, managed to touch my heart. Even though that thought frightened me, I felt myself slowly drifting away in a dreamless sleep.

The next time I woke up it was because I felt that I was being stroked, caressed. I sighed briefly and then opened my eyes. It felt nice, really nice. Riddick hung halfway over me, his crooked grin wide.

'Good morning, sleeping beauty.' I shook my head but smiled at him. How did he do that, always taking my breath and words?

'Good morning.' My voice was sleepy, dreamy. His grin became even wider if possible. It was then that I noticed that he was still stroking me, I felt his fingers glide over my arm. The touch was soft and light, it gave me goosebumps, although it wasn't cold at all in bed.

'This is the first morning you are not fleeing from bed.' He leaned closer to me then, his eyes focused on my lips. I licked mine nervously. It turned out to be an invitation for him to make the distance between us even smaller and kiss me. It was a lazy, slow kiss. He felt so warm, so good. I felt that he lay down on me even more, his weight partly leaning on his arms, and partly on his legs that suddenly moved between mine. I was completely covered by his body and his warmth. It overwhelmed me a bit. I answered his kiss, I could not help it. It seemed to happen naturally. He broke the kiss and looked at me, I saw the intensity in his gaze. I felt his hands stroking my arms and blouse. He kissed my cheek, my jaw and then I felt how he kissed my neck, just above the buttons of my blouse. I shivered. He paused and looked at me again.

'Your blouse has many buttons. Really a lot. Opening a few can do no harm, right?' He now looked like a naughty schoolboy. One who knew exactly what he was doing, though. I felt his fingers on the collar of my blouse. As if he still had some doubts. Maybe afraid that I would flee. Again. I swallowed. I had no idea what I wanted right now. But then, very slowly, he opened the first two buttons. I wore nothing under the blouse. So my cleavage soon became visible. I didn't see this myself, but I did know because I felt his fingers on my bare neck. They slowly discovered the newly undressed skin there. I shivered a little more. It felt nice and exciting, but also a little scary and uncomfortable. His lips found mine again and kissed me with passion. My hands slid over his arms and then rested on his side. He was really huge. He was almost unreal as he now hung over me like that. As he kissed me I felt him another button open, followed by another. This made my blouse fall open to my waist. I was shocked for a moment. I broke the kiss, my eyes searching for his.

'Easy, you're still wearing more clothes than me.' His grin put me at ease, but my nerves were rising. I swallowed and let my hands move over his side. He was right, he wore nothing more than boxer shorts. I felt him shiver as I moved my hands over his skin, as if it really did something to him, deep inside. That idea strengthened me a bit. Although that changed when I suddenly felt him open the rest of the buttons and my blouse fell open. I swallowed and looked up at him panicked. He kissed my temple and made a soothing sound.

'Don't be so scared. Let me touch you. Kiss you. Get used to me.' His voice suddenly seemed deeper and hoarse. I tried to calm my fast beating heart, but it didn't work. It was too much. Too fast. I felt his warm, big hand on my stomach. He let him rest there for a moment and kissed me softly, slowly. Then he moved his hand very slowly over my skin, towards the bottom of my breasts. I broke the kiss and took a deep breath, while he was kissing my jaw and neck. And then I felt his hand where no man had ever touched me before. His big hand covered one of my breasts. It was a soft touch. As if he wanted to just feel, let me get used to his touch. He growled softly and brought his lips to my ear.

'You are perfect, Ada. So wonderfully soft.' I felt his fingers go over my nipple and shivered. That felt crazy but good. Very intense. He chuckled as I moved and sighed at his touch and then he repeated his touch again. I felt how he was moving a bit between my legs. But I also felt something else. Something that scared me. Worse than before. He had become excited. And it felt like he was just as big down there as the rest of him was. I swallowed with difficulty. I was not ready for everything yet.

'Riddick …'It sounded more like a plea than anything else. He kissed my neck and growled softly. I swallowed, he now kneaded my breasts a little firmer, his thumbs occasionally stroking my nipples. I shivered. I felt his member press against me and suddenly I could no longer enjoy his touches. I panicked. It was as if he really felt this, as if he smelled it. He stopped kissing my neck and looked at me, his eyes darker than ever.

'Easy Ada, Easy.' He kissed my forehead and then looked at me again with those dark eyes.

'We can just stop here. You are in control. Calm down.' He moved a little more, and I felt how he disappeared between my legs. It was as if he knew exactly what caused me to panic. How could that be? He stayed really close and pulled me into his arms. He sat up a bit more and took me in his arms. I tried to close my blouse a bit, making him chuckle.

'You will learn that you don't have to hide from me, Ada. Everything in its time, though.'

**Sooo was it worth the wait? What will happen from here on out….? I would love to hear your ideas!**


	16. Chapter 16

**And here we are again! I do love reading your reviews, thoughts and ideas! Please keep them coming! Today was my day off, so here we go! Enjoy!**

_Previous:_

_'You will learn that you don't have to hide from me, Ada. Everything in its time, though.'_

No matter how cozy that morning had passed, I now felt nervous and confused about it. That morning I baked pancakes that we ate with syrup and blueberries. Riddick seemed satisfied, not even aware of the struggle in my head. I didn't want to talk about it. I first had to give it a place myself. After breakfast, he mumbled something about the windows and their security. He disappeared into the bedroom while I hung up the laundry. I washed the plates and cutlery and just wondered what I would do next to avoid Riddick when he visited me in the kitchen.

'When your neighbor comes to your door again, what do you plan to do about it?' I blinked twice. That question came unexpectedly. I shrugged my shoulders.

'Then I call the police again, who don't do anything. He usually goes away by himself. Sometimes he is there for fifteen minutes. Sometimes only a few minutes.' Riddick came a few steps closer.

'So if I understand you correctly, you let him get away with harassing you. Hmm?' I shrugged again.

'What should I do then? Open the door and beat him up?' I had to laugh at my own words, it sounded so stupid. Riddick took a long look at my body, before his eyes found mine again. For a moment my thoughts flew back to this morning, when he seen me almost completely naked. Was he thinking back on that too? I swallowed and felt myself turning red.

'No, I don't think it would be smart if you attacked him, Ada.' I nodded. He also nodded, but didn't say anything else. I continued to lean against the counter doubtfully. He suddenly got a naughty look in his eyes. I almost shrank back a bit.

'I am going to take a shower.' His voice was velvety soft again, but as black as the night. I swallowed and nodded. He knew the way in my bathroom by now. So why did he tell me this?

'Care to join me?' I felt myself stiffen. So that was his intention….Did he really just say that? Looking at his growing grin, he had really said it, and now he saw me blush. He tilted his head.

'You know I don't bite, right Ada? Live a little. Take a risk.' I squeezed the counter top and shook my head. That was just a step too far for me. Of course I was curious about him and ... what else we could do together. But I didn't know if I should head further in the chemistry we seemed to be having here. I had to keep in mind that he was fleeing a criminal. A murderer.

'Suit yourself.' He wanted to turn himself around, but I was already thinking about practical things.

'If you give me your clothes, I will wash and dry them for you.' He stopped and looked directly at me. The look in his eyes was incredibly intense. He nodded. A bold look appeared in his eyes. And then he pulled his shirt over his head. I felt myself blush even further. Then he got out of his pants smoothly and I saw that he was wearing nothing underneath. Really nothing.

I swallowed and quickly looked away. Of course I had already seen his whole body. The muscles, his perfect skin and halfway through his body ... He really wasn't small. He was huge. and thick. I swallowed hard. His chuckle haunted me.

He must have picked up his clothes, because suddenly he was very close to me and he handed me his clothes. He bent his head even closer and I felt his warm breath against my ear before he spoke.

'I'm not ashamed of my body, Ada. And you also have nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing.' He moved away from me again and paused. I didn't know where to look while he was chuckling. Only when he turned around and finally walked to the bathroom I dared to sigh.

I waited to wash his clothes until he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He was still looking at me with an amused look in his eyes, but the towel remained around his waist. I chose a short program so that the clothes could be put in the dryer and he could wear them again within an hour.

I nodded at him.

'You can wear them again within an hour.' He laughed.

'Is that because you would rather see me with clothes than without?' I opened my mouth but didn't know how to talk back smart so quickly. He laughed. I became frustrated and then I said the first thing I thought.

'That is not true. I like seeing you without ...' I could stop myself just in time, but his grin was already huge.

'Ah and here I was, thinking that you didn't find me attractive after all. But you're trying to hide that, aren't you Ada? The only question is why? Are you afraid of your feelings, of the things you would like to do but don't dare to? I can help you Ada. I would like to.' I stepped back, but he didn't move. Why did he always know exactly what I was thinking? It was scary.

'I have no experience in that area.' My honesty surprised me. But it also felt good to put my fears into words. Riddick listened carefully.

'I can help you gain experience in many areas, Ada. You just have to tell what it is you want from me.' I decided to change the subject again. I didn't want to talk about my body or his divine body. I wanted to hide that in a dark corner if possible.

'Teach me how to defend myself. You look like you can take care of yourself. Like you know how to fight. Teach me that. Please.' He seemed surprised with my question. I suspected that he was still with his head on other, more sensual subjects. He thought for a moment and then looked up.

'I can teach you some things, but ... That means I will have to touch you.'I nodded. That was okay. His grin became a little wider.

'Now, or when my clothes are ready for use again?' I gave him a look.

'After, I am preparing lunch first.' His chuckle haunted me, but I ignored it. He had said yes. He would teach me how to defend myself. Maybe I could not take my neighbour, but maybe it would help me with feeling a little more secure about myself. And that was just what I wanted and needed.

Once dressed and fed, it turned out that Riddick really knew something about self-defense. We had made some room in the living room, moving the couch and chair to practice. His smooth movements were quick and effective. But he was powerful and strong, I was not. He taught me how to release myself from a few handles. But also in which ways I could keep a distance between myself and others.

'You will not win a one-on-one battle with a larger opponent. Not without training. So always try to prevent that. Do you have pepper spray?' I swallowed, I saw him frowning.

'Of course you don't. Bad locks, a neighbor who harasses you and no means to protect yourself. Oh Ada.' He sighed extra deeply and then pulled me close.

'We are now going to talk about a few spots where you should hit someone if you do end up in a fight. They even work for someone who is as nice and small as you.' I shook my head at his words. But I really wanted to learn from him. He made me work hard. We practiced some techniques to break free and to evade, after which we practiced giving blows. After half an hour he looked at me smugly.

'You are already doing much better than before, but I still think it is better to buy pepper spray.' I gave him a look and that made him smile.

'Just kidding, but seriously Ada, take better care of yourself. You are vulnerable. Many women are harassed and worse.' Our eyes crossed and I was almost certain that we thought of the same thing. I quickly looked away.

'Okay this was enough for now. For now I am here, so you don't have to worry about attackers anyway. Did you hurt yourself?' I shook my head quickly. I might have had a few bruises, but that came from lying on the floor or rolling away. He also nodded. I knew for sure that I would have muscle pain tomorrow.

'Are you hungry yet? I can prepare something.' He pushed back the couch and the chair and then sat down on the couch.

'Not yet.' I nodded and went to the kitchen to get water. I had become incredibly thirsty. I thought he was probably thirsty too, and walked back into the living room with two glasses of water. Riddick had turned on the TV and was now choosing a movie. I put the glasses on the table and sat down on the chair.

'Thank you.' His voice was deep and dark. Typical Riddick.

'What do you want after our exercises, an action film with a lot of violence? A good film with fighting techniques? Just say it and we'll watch it.' I heard the teasing undertone and laughed softly. I saw him looking at me, a smile around his lips.

'It's up to you. It's all fine with me.' He shifted a bit so that he could look at me better.

'Oh is that so?' I nodded and reached for my glass of water. He chuckled.

'Then I would like for you to sit here on the couch. With me.'

**Oke I really need to sleep now, but there will be more soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yaay for reviews! Thanks guys! Here is your reward! Uhmm maybe it's better to not read this before bedtime… Lol! Enjoy!**

_Previous:_

_'It's up to you. It's all fine with me.' He shifted a bit so that he could look at me better._

_'Oh is that right?' I nodded and reached for my glass of water. He chuckled._

_'Then I would like for you to sit here on the couch. With me.'_

I stared at him for a moment. What he asked was actually not much more intense than waking up in his arms. But ... the look in his eyes told me he might have more plans with me for tonight. I swallowed. He kept looking at me calmly, waiting. He seemed very curious what I was going to do now.

'I don't know.' I sounded doubtful, but also as if I wasn't really convinced of myself. I wanted to be close to him. Really. And that felt strange. It was as if something was shifting in his eyes, as if they were gradually getting darker. But I was sure that something like that was not possible. Right?

As his eyes grew darker, I felt warmth between my legs. I had never felt that before. But I knew it had something to do with Riddick and the look he gave me. His low growl made me stand up. I didn't even know exactly why, it was as if my body knew how to respond. He nodded approvingly and did not move. Not an inch. Although I took a step in his direction, I was also a little bit scared by the dark look in his eyes. I stopped in front of him, suddenly a little doubtful. Before I could walk back, he stood up and towered above me. I swallowed and looked up at him.

'Your eyes…' He was still looking at me with that dark look. He raised a hand very slowly and wiped my curls over my shoulder.

'I can smell your excitement. Your fear. But this time it smells different.' I didn't get any more explanation before he kissed me deeply. I felt his hands around my body. He was holding me. I couldn't go anywhere. But actually I didn't want that either. His kiss was more compelling than ever and I was shaking a little as he growled low in his throat. I felt his hands pull on my sweater, as if he wanted the item to disappear.

'Not here,' I said through the pillows. He growled dangerously.

'Why not?' His voice was incredibly deep and dark. I was shaking.

'The window.' He grunted again, louder now.

'You live on the third floor Ada.' He kissed me deep and hard. I answered his kiss, completely out of breath when his lips left mine and attacked my neck. Without a word, he pulled my sweater over my head and looked at me satisfied. I had to swallow. I only wore a bra under my sweater. A simple black bra that he now could see well. I wanted to hide myself and put my arms in front of my breasts, but his hands that closed around my wrists stopped me.

'No more hiding yourself.' I looked up at him with fear, but I also felt that my fear was no longer focused on him, but on what happened between us. And he seemed to know that very well. He watched me calmly, before he brought my wrists above my head and kissed me softly. I was shocked that he could hold my two wrists in one hand, while the other felt slowly over the fabric of my bra.

The moment seemed so unreal that I closed my eyes for a moment. Until I felt one of his fingers slide under the fabric of my bra. My eyes flew open and looked straight into his. It was new not to see him grin or laugh. His sensual lips were still slightly swollen from our kiss and I wondered if my lips looked that way too. He looked hungry, as if he hadn't eaten or drunk for months, and I met his dietary requirements exactly. I swallowed with difficulty.

'You need this Ada, like every woman needs a man in her life. I can almost taste your excitement.' I kept looking at him, though my eyelids felt heavy. It was because of him, what he did to me. He kissed me again, this time he released my wrists. He lowered his hands down my bare arms and gently stroked me. It gave me goosebumps. Slowly I brought my hands down and let them rest on his shoulders. He grunted approvingly and grabbed my bare waist. His enormous hands felt warm and enclosed my waist.

'Riddick ... I don't know if ... I have no idea what I'm doing.' His growl came from deep inside. I shivered.

'Leave that to me.' I bit my lip and let out a soft cry as he suddenly lifted me up and put me over his shoulder. I grabbed his shoulder, afraid of falling.

'Riddick stop.' He put a hand on my buttocks and squeezed gently. I slapped his shoulder. A amused chuckle was all I heard before I realized that he was walking to the bedroom. Oh my God. Did this really happen?

Although I was afraid that he would either drop me or bump into something, he walked quietly and controlled into the bedroom. He stopped by the bed and I expected him to drop me on it, but he didn't. He lowered me very slowly in front of him and grabbed me with his hands so that I could not flee. He said nothing. But that wasn't necessary either, the look in his eyes told me everything I needed to know. He was a man like the ones I had seen in movies or read about in novels. One filled with lust and ready to attack. I felt myself stiffen. This was exactly what I had always been on the run for, this feeling. It felt like I was falling into a deep black hole.

He licked his lips and moved his hands from my arms to my waist, where his fingers rested on the edge of my jeans. I took a deep breath. He nodded. As if he understood me and wanted to encourage me. Then he slowly opened the button on my pants. Just like that. The zipper made more noise than the button and I shivered. He moved closer to me and kissed my cheek and then my neck as if to distract me. When I felt his hands around my waist again, it was to push down my jeans. When I felt his hands on my bare legs, I grabbed them. I didn't think about it, it went automatically. He let me go, his eyes on mine again. We both said nothing, but the moment was so bizarre to me. He seemed to understand me, it was almost as if he gave me some time before he continued his exploration of my body. Because it was clear to me that he was not going to stop now.

Still it went too fast for me, I felt so naked. So vulnerable. I grabbed his shirt just to get a hold. He growled approvingly. I buried my face in his shirt as I felt his hands go over the edge of my panties. I was shaking. He first followed the edge around my waist with his fingers and then brought his hand to my rear. He felt me through the fabric and gently kneaded me. I was shaking a little more. I buried myself even further in his shirt, until he let go of my buttocks and moved slightly away from me. In a smooth motion, he pulled his shirt over his head so that I could only touch his bare skin. As if he knew that I wanted to hide and he wanted to give me that option, but on his terms. Naked. And very close.

He pulled me close and kissed the corner of my mouth. From there he kissed my jaw and then my neck. I brought my hands to his chest and put them there. He shook for a moment and then flexed his chest muscles, as if my touch really made do that. I shivered. He brought his hands back to my waist and let them go to my back from there. He stroked me softly, with precision because I suddenly felt my bra open. I quickly brought my hands to my breasts and held my bra in place just in time. Riddick put his hands over mine, but did not move them further.

'No more hiding, remember?' I looked at him, his eyes still so dark. I saw the silver now too. He tilted his head a little, as if waiting for me to release my bra. Just like that. I breathed restlessly a few times. While I doubted for a moment, he kept looking. When I moved my hands a little, he took the lead again. He lowered my hands, causing my bra to fall to the floor and I now stood in front of him in just my panties. It felt really unreal.

'So sexy,' he growled, his hand was on my stomach again, dangerously close to my crotch. I put my hands on his chest and felt his muscles move right under me again. As if I also had some kind of power over his body. I moaned softly as I felt one of his fingers glide over my clothed crotch, between my legs. No one had touched me there. Never. I shook violently and a little more when he repeated the touch. I felt myself getting wetter than I already was. He moaned loudly, approving when he felt it.

'So wet. Good girl.'

'Riddick …' I didn't even know exactly why I moaned his name, but he made me feel something that really scared me. He kissed my temple. He growled loudly and then grabbed me by the waist and startled me. My weight didn't seem to bother him. As if I weighed nothing. He picked me up and then put me in the middle of the bed before he crawled over me. I wanted to close my legs out of instinct, but he instantly slipped his legs between mine and lied down. He was broad, his entire body was broad, so I had to spread my legs quite open. That only felt even more naked and vulnerable than I already felt.

I noticed that although I found this scary, he also reassured me by touching me. But it was more than just his touch, his scent also reassured me. He smelled very masculine. He smelled familiar and safe. It seemed to belong to me somehow.

I actually thought I was doing pretty well without panicking. Or at least until I felt his fingers under my panties. I stiffened and grabbed his arms. His dark eyes found mine quickly. He must have seen or smelled the fear in my eyes, because he kissed me gently on my lips before kissing me on my forehead.

'Don't be afraid, Ada. Let me guide you.' I felt his finger slide quietly under the fabric of my panties. He first touched me on a very sensitive spot. I was shaking violently. Then he let his finger slide down until he slid them between my feminine lips. He didn't enter me, but he just let his finger slide between my lips. Gathering my wetness, making me shiver in his hold.

'You are soaking wet. You want this.' It was not a question, more a statement he made. I swallowed and closed my eyes. The feeling was so intense. I shivered even more when he rubbed that very sensitive spot again. I gasped and was met by his mouth, kissing me hungrily.

'Open your eyes.' His demand was gentle enough, but firm. I slowly obeyed. He looked at me again with that intense look. I felt my muscles tighten in my pelvis. My body was building towards somewhere under his touch. I swallowed and took a restless breath. He growled approvingly. It was then that I felt his finger slide inside me gently, but deeply. I took a shocked breath and groaned. This felt weird. I immediately felt it in me, his big finger already made me feel full. I was afraid of what would follow that finger.

'Fuck. You are so tight.' He let his finger slide in and out of me, at a very slow pace. I moaned softly. It felt so strange. Full but not painful.

'Riddick,' I moaned softly. He growled and moved over to kiss me. I felt his finger slide out of me and how he used both hands to pull down my panties. Then I was naked, completely naked. He lay down between my legs again, so that I was now not only exposed, but he could see everything. Everything. I put my hands before my eyes. This really didn't feel nice, so vulnerable. His lips kissed my hands before he pulled them away from my eyes. I hadn't even realized it before that moment, but now I felt something heavy resting on my stomach. He was naked too. His bare legs moved between mine. I knew what was on my stomach and it felt huge. I stiffened.

I tried to get up, suddenly afraid of the pain he was going to cause me. He quickly grabbed my hands and brought them over my head. He was still careful with me, but his grip was firm. I was shaking.

'Easy.'His voice was hoarse. I swallowed.

'Please don't hurt me.' I begged. It felt so stupid, but I was really scared. He kissed me softly, deeply and slowly. I kissed him back and felt how he grabbed both of my hands in one of his hands and brought the other one between my legs. He slowly let his middle finger slip into me and fingered me at a slow pace. He went a little deeper until suddenly he was using two fingers. I squeezed my eyes shut. This felt a little more uncomfortable and I frowned. I felt very full. He kissed the corners of my mouth, as if he had looked at me and wanted to reassure me.

How would his member ever fit me? I would tear, I had to. He stroked my clit with his thumb and continued to finger me. I started to feel that nice feeling again, as if something was building in me.

'Good girl.' His words were deep and close to my ear. I felt his warm breath. It felt really nice and I was almost somewhere ... I had no idea where but it felt so good. I was almost there ... Until he tried to put another finger in me. I moaned in pain. He pulled his fingers out of me and gently kissed me, as if apologizing for hurting me.

'So tight. Unbelievable.' He was still stroking my clit and suddenly I felt myself going over that edge. It felt wonderful. I closed my eyes and moaned. My muscles kept contracting. He growled approvingly, after which I suddenly felt something other than fingers pressing against my opening. I was still on a cloud when suddenly I felt a pressing pain between my legs.

He pushed himself in a bit, and I quickly sobbed in pain. He kissed me softly. And then pressed on. The tears were in my eyes and I already felt one roll down my cheek. His warm tongue licked it up before it could roll on. I knew he wasn't even completely inside me yet. But it was already stinging terribly. His thumb stroked my sensitive clit and he pulled his member back a bit. I felt it was getting a little smoother now. He kissed my eyelids and growled loudly, before he pushed himself all the way in and I felt much more pain. It burned. It was a stabbing pain. I sobbed louder now. Riddick gently hushed me. He no longer moved, he was completely still.

'It will be better, Ada. Hang on. ' He kept whispering softly in my ear and kissed my forehead, closed eyes and cheeks. He didn't move his body further, as if he really didn't want to hurt me anymore. It took a few minutes, but then the worst pain subsided. It was as if he noticed that. As if he felt the change in my body too. He withdrew from me, very slowly. I hissed. That also hurt. He growled loudly and then pushed himself back inside me. He repeated this a number of times at a slow pace. I swallowed and tried to calm my breathing.

Was this sex? Did it have to hurt so much? I felt his muscles shake. He seemed to be holding back. But that didn't last very long. He moved in and out of me a little faster, until he had a steady pace. He grunted with every move and kept stroking me. I felt his body shake, more intense than before. I was shocked when he growled louder and felt how he came deep inside of me. He moved a few more times and then slowly withdrew from me. Even that felt a bit painful. It felt raw between my legs. Painful. My muscles were already protesting by the wide spread around his hips. He breathed heavily and lowered himself a little more on me.

'Fuck. Ada. That was unbelievable.' He leaned over and kissed me softly on my lips.

'I'm sorry I hurt you. Really. Come here.' He rolled on his back and pulled me along so that I lay on his chest. He stroked my back softly. I didn't cry anymore, but I felt a bit dazed. As if this had not really happened. He had hurt me, quite a lot. But I was also shocked by something else. I expected to have second thought about this. Anyway after feeling the pain. But I didn't have that. Not really. I still wanted to be close to him. As if I was drawn to him even more than before. I didn't get it.

His arms held me to his chest and he kept stroking me softly. He hummed softly and satisfied, I heard it with my ear on his chest. His scent seemed to reassure me. I felt my eyes close and nestled a little closer to him.

'Good girl. My beautiful girl.' His deep voice sounded like a lullaby, one that sounded very familiar. I felt myself sinking and forgot everything.

**Well that was quite a chapter, don't you think?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Everyone still there after IT happened? Lol. Well I had little time to write until now, thus the delay. Here we go again, hope you like it!**

Although we slept for a long time, I still felt pretty tired when I opened my eyes. We were both still in bed. Riddick's arm was laying protectively over me, his hand loosely against my chest. Very gently I put my hand over his. He felt warm, his hand so much bigger than mine. When I twisted my fingers through his, I felt him move behind me. He sighed deeply and then pulled me closer to his chest.

'That was a wonderful dream.' His deep voice was hoarse. I had to smile at his words. It felt like a dream, but the pain had been too real. The lust too. He kissed my neck and nibbled my ear.

'How do you feel?' I did not expect those words. And they did more to me than I could have predicted. I swallowed for a moment and turned around in his grasp.

'Good.' He looked at me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes.

'Really.' He squeezed his eyes for a moment and then moved closer to kiss me. I gently kissed him back, but he managed to play me in such a way that we were both quickly out of breath.

'I am going to take a quick shower.' He watched me calmly, while his mouth slowly formed a grin.

'Good idea.' I didn't get it until he started moving and getting up. I watched him in surprise. I sat up and pulled the sheets towards me. I was naked. Just like him. In all his naked glory, he walked around the bed until he stood before me. I swallowed. He grinned broadly.

'Come on.' He held out his hand to me, but I grabbed the sheet a little more firmly. He chuckled.

'It is impossible for you to be ashamed now.' He sounded teasing. When it took him too long for me to move, he simply pulled the sheets out of my hands and picked me up in his arms. I let out a soft scream and put my arm around his shoulder. He looked at me with a smile and walked into the bathroom, where he lowered me in front of him. I was still at the bottom of the fact that we had sex yesterday. That he just walked around naked in my house was almost too much. He started the shower and let me go before he followed me into my cozy cabin.

As we stood under the wonderful warm rays of the shower, I felt my last nerves wash away, along with the little blood between my legs. I had to swallow when I saw it, although I knew it was part of it all. Riddick washed himself but afterwards I felt his hands wander towards me. He stroked my arms, back and later I felt his hands close around my buttocks. My shower was not super large, but we fit in well together. And said something, with a man the size of Riddick. He wiped my wet hair over my shoulder and kissed me. It was strange and exciting to kiss in here, with the sound of the water around us. Riddick kissed me passionately and broke the kiss to suddenly sink to his knees. I put my hands on his shoulders, not understanding what he was up to. He looked up at me with a grin. His hands slid around my thighs and forced them apart. I obeyed silently what he asked of me.

He slowly put his hand between my legs and stroked me there. I shivered. He really seemed to know exactly what he was doing. I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to think and enjoy this moment. When suddenly I felt something warm and soft between my legs, my eyes flew open and I squeezed his shoulders. His chuckle was loud in the shower.

'What are you doing!' I now understood what he was doing and was shocked. He chuckled again.

'Calm down, enjoy.' He leaned back to me and now that I knew what he was doing it felt really good. He gently licked me between my legs and occasionally sucked on my clit. I felt one of his fingers slide into me a little, but not deep this time. It was as if he didn't want to hurt me at all. He seemed to do everything to prevent that. I shivered as he continued to lick me. I felt that feeling rebuild. It wasn't long before I moaned softly and fell over that edge. He licked me until my muscles stopped shaking. Slowly he rose and took me in his arms. His kiss was slow and gentle. If I had to name it, I would have used the word loving.

That day went by in a daze. We hung on the couch, ate something every now and then and watched films. I had to admit that it was nice to be together like this. We lay against each other on the couch and while an action movie was playing on TV, I watched it slowly get dark outside. Riddick was the perfect, solid heater behind me. I felt his arm pull me a little closer and closed my eyes.

A loud bang on the front door suddenly interrupted our peaceful evening.

'I know you're home, you dirty bitch. Open up!' I flew to my feet and would have fallen off the couch if Riddick hadn't grabbed me. He had moved even faster than me. The neighbor kept beating the window very hard. I quivered and took a deep breath. Riddick slowly let go of me. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he would prefer to deal with the neighbor. In his own way. I swallowed.

'Stupid bitch, with your noise. I've had enough of it!' I felt myself shake. I thought it was terribly scary when my neighbour came to my door. But I really didn't know what to do with it, the police didn't help me.I stood there frozen. Riddick, however did move. He stroked my cheek as he passed me.

'Stay here, Ada.' I swallowed again and looked at him as he walked to the front door. I did what he had asked of me and stayed in the hall while I heard my front door open. I could not see what exactly happened, but I could hear Riddick's deep voice.

'Can I help you? We would like to keep the door intact.' His voice was threateningly calm, his tone filled with sarcasm and something even more dark. It was completely quiet now. I could only imagine how shocked the neighbor should be now. Riddick was very intimidating. I heard some noise, but could not bring home exactly what happened. Not without seeing it. I heard some murmur and then Riddick's deep voice.

'The next time you bother her, a few scratches like this one are nothing compared to what I will do to you. Understood? Disappear.' I heard hasty footsteps running away, after which the door was closed. Riddick walked in slowly again. His look unreadable. I bit my lip.

'Is he gone?' Riddick looked at me slowly and then nodded.

'I don't think he will bother you anymore. I let him feel what could happen next time with his neck.' Riddick grinned and walked closer to me. He moved his hand to my face, his thumb sliding over my lip.

'You will ruin those beautiful lips, girl. Come here.' He kissed me hungry and pulled me into his arms. In the passion I could not focus on anything but this moment and his kiss. He deepened it and took my breath away completely before he let me go.

'It's time.' I did not immediately understand his words. What was it talking about?

'Time ... Time for what?' I asked slowly. He grinned and kissed the corner of my mouth.

'It's time I go. Your neighbor recognized me. I am no longer safe here. It's time to go.'

**Dundundun…. Riddick has to leave! What a shame! I would love for you to leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Aaah I loved your reviews! I hate to break your hearts…. And mine…. Please stay tuned. I always loooooove a happy ending but, everything is still possible ;) We are nearing the ending though... Enjoy!**

_Previous:_

_'It's time I go. Your neighbor recognized me. I am no longer safe here. It's time to go.'_

'You… You are leaving?' I hated myself for sounding so needy, so small. But he was leaving. For good. I swallowed hard. I had never expected to feel this way. Not ever or for anyone. But I did. He cocked his head to the side, watching me with those silver eyes. I had no clue what he was thinking. What he thought of me.

'You sound like you want me to stay… How can that be Ada. A few days ago you begged me to leave.' I noticed his teasing tone, the playfulness right below the surface. I bit my lip. What did he want me to say?

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but I did not know how to react. My heart felt so very heavy. I felt his hands slowly go over my arms, until they reach my elbows and he grabbed me by the waist.

'Your neighbour will not be bothering you again, Ada. I know it. He was scared to death.' I felt my heart break at those words. He thought I only wanted him here to feel safe? That my neighbour was the only reason I wanted him in my house? Like some sort of guard dog? I shook my head.

'Riddick…' He bowed closer and kissed me gently. However I loved feeling his lips on mine, I pulled away, so I could look at him. He watched me curiously.

'I want you here with me, and not just to keep me safe.' He was the one remaining silent now. He licked his lips and slowly released me from his hold on me. His eyes, those silver orbs, were so intense, so sharp looking right into mine. He could easily make me go weak in the knees, just like that. Wasn't he noticing that?

'That is…. not possible.' I blinked hard to keep from crying. And I was proud, because for a moment, tears were not escaping my eyes. Yet. He had enjoyed his stay, I would give myself that much credit. But he would be leaving. For real. And I just knew he would not be looking back. My stupid crush was one sided. Never ever had I felt so much for someone, and now he would leave me. I should have known. How could I have been so stupid?

I took a step back and nodded. I would not be begging him, I knew you could not tie people to yourself. They would want to be with you or not. It was that simple. And to be honest, why would he want to spent more time with me. I was not special at all. He had taught me a lot these past few days and all I could be was grateful. I took a few shaky breaths and slowly met his gaze.

'Ada….' I raised my hand to stop him from hurting me more with his words. If he was leaving, I'd rather had he would go. I wanted to keep my dignity and to keep him from seeing me cry. Maybe it would hurt less if he would go now. It would break me even more if he would see me cry…

'It is fine. Thank you for…. fixing my place and helping me with my neighbour. I think… I think it's better that you leave then.' While speaking I looked away, quickly wiping away tears that did escape my eyes. So this was how it felt to have a broken heart? It hurt like hell.

Before I could take another step back I felt his hand under my chin, lifting my face gently, so I had to watch him in the eye.

'Oh Ada, I am leaving because you are no longer safe here, because of me. People would not leave you alone because of me. I am not leaving because I want to go, or because I want to leave you.' Never had his deep voice touched me so much. It felt as if a brick had been pulled from within me. He wanted to stay? He wiped away another tear and then bowed closer, kissing my cheek, bringing his lips towards my ear.

'You belong to me, only to me. I will come for you.' He then kissed my cheek, before he lightly kissed my lips. I was not completely understanding what was happening anymore. What did he just say? Did he mean it?

'Just…. wait for me Ada. I will come for you. I just don't know when, or how… But I will find you again.' I felt my heart melt because of his words, but even more because of the way he spoke. Like he felt it, like he meant it completely.

'Just… be you, Ada.' To anyone else that would have been a weird request. But not to me. I knew exactly what he meant. He knew me. In these past few days he had glanced inside my life and seen the real me. Sometimes scared, often enjoying my own company, depending on myself only. I felt his words.

I locked eyes with him and nodded. He nodded back, keeping me close.

'You can follow me on the news.' I swallowed, feeling he was really going away, probably within the hour. I nodded once more. He brought both of his hands around my face, holding me gently in his warm, big hands.

'Well then, kiss me Ada. Kiss me like you mean it.' I smiled through my tears and leaned towards him, for the first time ever starting a kiss so bold and passionate I almost shocked myself. I instantly felt his hands move to cup my face better, keeping me as close as possible for this kiss. I heard his chest rumble in content as I deepened the kiss, before he took over. My mind was completely filled with him, his smell his lips his touches… And I hoped I would feel like this again some day. Maybe one day. We both were breathless by the time he ended the kiss, his eyes watching me carefully.

'Remember who you belong to, Ada.' Maybe once words like that, spoken by his deep voice would have scared me away, made me angry even. But not now, not knowing him. He licked his lips, like he had tasted something he really enjoyed and was wanting to taste again. As he took a little step back I tried to print his face into my memory. How many nights would I have to go without him. And would he really come back?

'Keep it warm for me Ada,' he told me, flashing me a cocky grin before he gave me a serious look.

'I left something for you under your pillow, two things actually.' I gave him a questioning look, at what he chuckled.

'Instructions included, you nozy girl.' He took a deep breath watching me one, long time before he nodded once, turned and walked right out of the door, not once looking back.


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue**

It was a rainy day, my umbrella only shielding me just enough to keep my hair and coat dry, my slacks were another story… But I could not wipe the smile off my face. Today was the day, finally. I had said goodbye to my job, deciding I needed more. At least to work somewhere I liked working, doing a job I liked. But today was even better than that. Today I was the new owner of the cutest little bakery in town. And no matter how hard it was pouring, I smiled, walking all the way to my new little piece of heaven.

Stopping before the window I glanced inside, seeing instantly the place needed a lot of cleaning and a woman's touch to be cozy once again. But I was sure I could pull it off. It would be christmas within a month, maybe if I worked really hard, I could be open by then. I smiled some more before I let myself in, out of the rain, closing the door behind me. I placed the umbrella against the door, my hand unconsciously going into my pocket, feeling the little note there. I had kept it with me the last couple of months. It was my lifeline, some sort of good luck charm. Nobody knew about it, but me. I had curiously followed the news, but there had not been any word on Riddick. If that was good or bad, I didn't know. The note had been opened so many times since I had found it on my pillow that day, the material felt so soft now, like satin. Without opening it I knew exactly what it said.

_My Ada,_

_There are two things beneath this pillow. The first is to keep you safe, I hope you will never have to use it. Keep it close to you. The second is to start living your life, boldly. Go do something you desire, instead of driving to work and hide yourself right after, barely surviving your days. You deserve so much more. Make sure you use it before I find you again. That is definitely an order. _

_Oh, and Ada, keep in mind who you belong to. I will find you, wherever you may be._

_R._

I sighed thinking about his words. I had been shocked, finding the gun, even though it was a small one. I had quickly rolled it in a scarf and hid it in the lowest drawer next to my bed. He had left me a gun, a real gun. Bullets included. The idea had frozen me to my spot on the bed, before taking the envelope that was under my pillow as well. It had felt heavy and thick. I was not sure what he had kept with him that he was wanting to give me before he left. But I had not expected it to be 80.000 worth in american dollars. I had hidden that too, completely unsure what to do with his note and gifts. It had taken me a whole month to get over the whole in my heart. He said he would come back. And I believed his words, but… How could we ever could be together. He would be wanted everywhere we'd go. We would never have certainty. I swallowed and pulled my hand from my pocket, the little note still between my fingers. His writing wasn't neat, but readable enough. Seeing something he had made, gave me a good feeling. I watched his words for a moment more, before I carefully tucked it away again, watching the space around me.

Yes it needed a lot of work and yes it would take some time, but I knew I could make this place a success. I would. I had been lucky enough to find the old couple who had been the previous owners, searching for someone to hand this place to. They had baked their entire lives and really wanted the place to remain a bakery. There had only been winners in the deal, me especially, taking over the entire stash of supplies and machinery too. Maybe a little paint, new furniture and a week of good cleaning.

That next few weeks were spent with cleaning, painting and trying out recipes that were easy enough, but delicious. One day at a time my little bakery started to look better and better an before I knew it, it was opening day. I had all the right papers and knew just enough to run a good administration by myself. I had flyered a few days prior in town and was not disappointed that first opening hour. There was a small line of people, all eager to taste my coffee and cakes. That first week felt so good. Like everything was finally falling into place. During the days I had enough distractions going on. I had a permanent smile on my face all day long until I turned the open sign to close at night. It was at night, eating alone at the kitchen table, laying in bed shivering from the cold, missing a warm body next to mine that I felt how heavy my heart actually was. How much I missed him and his antics. I missed his teasing and how his presence alone was so reassuring to me. I missed his strong and warm body. He had made me such a better person, a more confident woman. I would be forever grateful, even if he would never return. But I hoped with all my heart he would….

After every hard night came a bright morning, and the thought about walking to my new, lovely job had me smiling. The original idea had been to just sell coffee and everything I baked, but due to success I had made a few sitting spots, that seemed to be always occupied with different people. In the morning a small club of elderly people came to breakfast with my muffins and coffee, in the afternoon students would study at the small tables, ordering cakes and coffee after coffee. It warmed my heart to have so many people enjoying my bakes and that they kept coming back. I had even hired two wonderful girls, and a young men to help me some afternoons and in the weekends. They were young, but eager and it seemed to work perfectly, and I really needed the help while christmas was approaching.

That evening I yawned, sitting on the couch, tired and broken. I needed to go to bed. But just before I shut the tv off, my eyes grew wide with the image in the screen. Riddick. It was him! I quickly turned the sound on louder, needing to hear everything there was to be heard about him.

_"Richard B. Riddick, known before as the convict that escaped and was on the run turned himself in last month. His lawsuit was put forward for unknown reasons. What was not expected is that the case would bring new information to light. Riddick has worked undercover for months to uncover various practices in recent years. Riddick's criminal offenses are lifted by the state."_

I sat frozen to the couch. What? I could not believe it… Was he a criminal or not. And more important… Was he free to go? Would he come back to me? I swallowed deeply, hoping with all my heart he would. But no matter how hard I prayed and hoped, he didn't show up the next couple of days. I tried to move on, maybe he was starting over himself somewhere new too… I needed to rely on myself and let him go. He had given me so much, things he had never needed to gift me with. He deserved to make his own choiced without telling me. I knew that. But I just could not ignore the hole in my heart. Maybe it would close again, at some point in the future...

It was only a few days to christmas now and people had ordered cakes and desserts for christmas with their families. I had enough work in preparing those, without baking the regular cakes. Luckily my new employees were students, who really wanted to earn a little more money now that they were free from college and worked the mornings as well. It seemed a win-win situation and by the time christmas eve came around I sighed in relief as the last order was picked up and I had given my employees all a cheque with something extras because of christmas and a cake to go. Their smiles made me feel good as I wished them a merry christmas and closed the door behind them, turning the sign to closed.

'Well I guess now we have survived the christmas crowds we are officially on the market.' I smiled at my own words. It sure felt good. I made myself a coffee and sat down at the table by the window, sipping the delicious warm liquid, enjoying how much it tasted like christmas. I decided to clean up tonight. I was not looking forward to spending christmas eve alone on my couch. I'd rather be here. I loved how the decorations had made the small space so festive and cozy. I smiled looking around, before I stood and went to work. Maybe cleaning the ovens and giving the floor a really good cleaning would help me forget it was christmas eve…

'Different spot, but still hiding, right Ada.' I dropped the dishcloth in my hands and froze. That voice haunted my memories and dreams every night. He was here. How? I quickly turned and saw him standing before the cash desk in all his muscled glory. He was not wearing the cargo pants I had met him in. He was dressed up quite nicely actually. He wore a dark, long coat, and a dark shawl. He wore dark slacks, his hands covered by black leather gloves. He slowly leaned over the desk, watching me, amusement written all over his face.

'Cat got your tongue, Ada? And here I was thinking you'd missed me.' I heard he was mocking me. It was only then I took a deep breath again and laughed a little uncertainly. It really was him. I had hoped, but I really didn't expect to see him again. But here he was.

'I do love what you have done with this place though,' he spoke on.

'Riddick, you're back.' He grinned when I finally spoke.

'I told you I'd come back, Ada. Did you doubt me?' His grin was delicious and bold. To be honest, I found the whole situation and palpable tension a little exciting, but in a pleasant way.

'I would never doubt you, Riddick. But I was worried.' His grin disappeared and he licked his lips. He took off his gloves very slowly and placed them on the desk.

'Worried… About dear old me?'

I nodded and swallowed when I saw him approaching. He still looked very much like a predator. One who knew exactly what the weak spots of his prey were. His grin was so exciting, but also so familiar. Before he could bridge the distance to mine, I approached him. He seemed surprised, pleasantly surprised. I only stopped when I stood in front of him and I saw his silver eyes gleam. He seemed to be waiting for me to make any first move. As if he needed to be convinced I wanted him. Really wanted him.

'I saw you on the news a few days ago.' My words sounded soft, his eyes lit up even more.

'You did?' I nodded, he licked his lips as one of my curls fell from the bun I had made this morning. I saw him swallow, but he wasn't moving. I slowly let my hands find his, taking his big, warm hands in mine. I felt the spark between us the moment we touched. And by the way he eyed me, I was sure he felt it too.

'I hoped you would come for me.' His face was completely serious now. His eyes seeming to look right through me at the moment.

'Yeah?' I nodded. I could hear the longing in his voice, see it clearly in his eyes. But he was holding back. Seemed a little insecure even. I wondered why.

'Well then you know I am a free man again, Ada.' He cocked his head to the side, as he watched me. I slowly intertwined our fingers, feeling so light when he let me.

'I do,' I said, seeing his eyes lit up even more. We stood there for another moment, before he pulled me a little closer, keeping our fingers intertwined.

'I want to ask you something, Ada. Something I hope you will answer with those exact words you just used.' I was not understanding his words, but I was curious as to what he was referring to.

He slowly let me go and moved to take something from his pocket, a velvet black box. I felt myself grown even warmer.

'Riddick what is-' He brought a finger to my lips to silence me.

'I have waited a long time to ask you this question Ada, I get to go first.' Oh how I missed his teasing. Even though he sometimes could be such a jerk. He gave me a mischievous smile before he kneeled before me. I gasped.

'Ada Down, my little angel, will you marry this former convict and hitman?' I heard the amusement in his voice, but also something else, a little uncertainty. Was he thinking I could ever say no to him? I swallowed and felt tears forming in my eyes. He wanted to marry me?

'Riddick…. I- Yes!' He rose quickly, not even opening the box but pulling me in his arms, finally kissing me like we were the last two people on earth. I let him take everything I had to offer, my heart so full and warm as he guided me along his passion and heat, before we breathlessly broke apart.

'Good, because I would have hated to force you down the aisle.' I gave him a look as he grinned and opened the box, showing me the most delicate ring I had ever seen, a beautiful diamond in the middle, little diamonds around it, making it look very, very expensive.

'It is so beautiful,' I told him, watching how he took the ring from the box and finally shove the ring around my finger.

'Not quite as beautiful as you, my Ada. Not quite.' He bowed closer and captured my lips gently.

I had not ever dared to dream about finding someone who made me feel like Riddick did. But here he was, kissing me, holding me close, watching me with those daunting, bold silver eyes. And that was the moment I knew for sure that I loved him.

**The end**

**Thank you so much for reading and leaving reviews! I wrote this story during a tough time on work *I hated it there* but now I am back on my feet. Thinking about this story and you enjoying it helped me a lot! Now please don't be sad, this store is ending with another great idea in my mind, involving another young lady and a villain (not sure which one yet…) **

**Thank you for reading and a merry christmas!**


End file.
